Daughter of Chaos
by megareader333
Summary: Chaos has a daughter who is going to be his heir. Percy is betrayed by camp half-blood. He becomes a soldier in Chaos' Army. Percy also befriends Callista, who is in other words Chaos' daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm going to try out this story and if I get over 5 reviews I'll continue it. Please tell me if I should continue this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's books.

Chaos P.O.V.

I looked down at my daughter and couldn't help but think she was my opposite, in looks. She was like light and I was dark. Her hair was golden, her eyes are an icy blue, and she has fair skin. I on the other hand am tan, with black hair and eyes. Her name would be Callista which meant the most beautiful one. She already generated a lot of power which meant she would be his most powerful child. Also the youngest, she needed to be trained.

Since she is a primordial she would grow up fast. In a year she would be able to begin training. For now his people had to know about his newest child. His other children were all born as adults, so he needed help raising Callista. That's why the women he trusted most would help him. Nyx and Hemera would be good care takers. Hemera already had children although Nyx didn't but she knew how to treat kids.

1 Year Later

Callista was a wonderful kid she was sweet and generous, all in all a great child. Today was her birthday and she would begin training tomorrow. Today there would be a big celebration. All through that day there where festivities for Callista. She was currently getting her face painted. It was a design she had made. It went well on her it resembled a type of crown that you put around your head(not on top) otherwise known as a circlet . Today was a happy day everyone was having fun and happy.

Next Day

Callista already looked like a five year old. If she had aged the same as mortals. I gave her a dagger to start with. She looked at it examining every inch of it before looking up at me again. Then she did something that amazed me. She started flipping it up in the air and catching it. Then she started twirling it between her fingers.

"Why did you give me a dagger daddy?" She asked her brows creasing in confusion.

"We are going to begin your training today." I said smiling at her.

"Ok daddy what do we do first?" She asked looking eager to begin.

"You are going to be fighting a dummy." I said and we walked into the arena.

I made one appear and she went into her battle stance. It was as if she had been doing this for years. I felt so proud of her. Then she transition smoothly into slashing at it. Then she even started stabbing the dummy. After a while she began kicking and punching getting real fancy with beating it up.

When she deemed it a job well done she looked at me. Callista was so adorable you couldn't help but melt at the sight of her. It was like looking at a puppy or kitten you can't help but think 'aww how cute'.

"Good-job by this rate you'll be fighting my soldiers and beating them. To you it'd be like swatting at a fly. Now I'm going to make a new dummy but it's going to attack you. Make sure you're ready this one will be easy." I said and she beamed at me.

I made one and she quickly got into her battle stance. I made it move swinging towards her. I realized I had made it too fast a second after I made it swing. Callista just moved out of the way and stabbed at it. Then slashed and kicked, I had never felt so proud in my life. Callista seemed to notice because she was grinning. The day went by quickly most of the time I was training Callista.

15 Years Later

We were in the arena with a lot of people watching. I saw Callista's arm muscles tense and blocked. Then kicked her stomach she gasped and stumbled backwards. I stepped forward and put my sword to her neck. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped back and hit my sword. I was the stronger one so she couldn't fight force with force. Her leg tensed and she started bringing her knee to my stomach I broke away from her sword and slashed at her knee.

Grimacing she jumped back landing gracefully on her feet. I swung at her head and she ducked then dived under my legs and put her sword at the back of my neck.

"Will you ever learn, Callista?" I asked and slip forward an inch and turned around in one movement. Then I hit her sword really hard and it flew out of her hand.

I put my sword tip to her neck. She gritted her teeth and bowed her head a little to me, signaling that she accepted defeat. I sheathed my sword and she picked hers up doing the same.

"Hey dad want to grab some lunch in an hour?" Callista asked me smiling and we laughed.

"Yeah sure see you in an hour." I replied. It was a personal joke between us.

We both teleported to our own rooms and showered. I finished in ten minutes so I went to my office. I made my all seeing eye thing. Which was just me making something and looking through it. Sometimes I made it look like mist, mirror, free standing wall, or I made a thing that resembled a bird bath and made this gas steam stuff that swirled and looked really cool. That's what I made today and looked in. I saw Percy Jackson just get betrayed by his beloved camp half-blood.

I was thinking about recruiting him and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. Although I did have a meeting right after lunch. Then for the rest of the week my schedule would be packed. That meant I would have to wait a week to be able to recruit him. But by then the campers might realize how foolish they were. That would also give him time to forgive them. There was no other choice I would have to ask Callista to go and recruit him. She liked recruiting people so she would say yes.

I decided to ask her at lunch. I started walking over to the dining room and to my surprise saw her there. She was talking to one of the maids most likely ordering food. The girl left and I walked up to Callista. I took my seat at the head of the table. The maids and butlers already knew what to get me so I didn't have to order.

"Callista how would you like to recruit a boy named Percy Jackson?" I asked and she gave me a look that said 'seriously?' She nodded but before she could say anything our food arrived. We began our meal and looked at each other before Callista spoke up.

"So this Percy Jackson person, why do you want him in your army? Are you sure he will join? Where is he from? Can you tell me about him?" She asked and I nodded before starting to explain him.

"Ok well he is an exceptional demi-god fighter. He will accept to join the army because his second home just betrayed him. Well the campers at camp half-blood. He is from the planet Earth as you might have guessed by now. He's a son of the sea God Poseidon. So he looks like him. Black hair, tan, sea-green eyes, tall, and he's fit. He is nicknamed sea weed brain, that was by his ex-girlfriend. The reason why is because he isn't the brightest light in the chandelier. That's the basic's about him and really all I know." I said and Callista nodded accepting the information.

"Where will I find him and when will I go and recruit him?" She asked and we finished our meal.

"You will find him in Long Island, New York in the forest. At the moment he is sad and is grieving. The forest is also at camp half-blood. Also I think it's best you go now. Then bring him back show him our city and then put him in a room here in the castle. Good-bye Callista see you later." I finished and she hugged me before saying 'good-bye' and leaving.

Callista's P.O.V.

I went to where my dad told me to go and looked around. The nature here really wasn't healthy at least not compared to back home. I walked forward sensing that he was nearby. Since I didn't weigh anything I couldn't make a sound. This was very good for stealth missions. I moved some leaves out of my way and walked into a clearing. There he was in the middle sitting on a rock crying. I felt a sudden surge of sympathy and anger. Why and who would do this? I didn't know where the sudden emotions came from.

I walked up to him and hesitated before putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and jumped away looking startled. His reaction made me also jump. I laughed at my antics it was a small laugh. He just stared at me, wide eyed. I smiled at him and decided to speak up first.

"Hello Percy." I said not asking 'how are you?' Because I already knew today wasn't his best day.

"Hi who are you?" He asked putting his hand in his pocket. I sensed he had a sword in there. It was probably disguised as something. "Are you um a goddess?" He asked and I frowned and shook my head. He hesitated before asking "then are you Chaos?" I beamed at him and his eyes widened.

"Actually I'm not but that's actually a common mistake. You were really close though I'm his daughter. My name is Callista." I said and he nodded looking confused.

"Why are you here? Sorry but I doubt you were just walking by here. Unless you actually do, do that."Percy said and I laughed.

"No it's not a coincidence that I found you here. The reason why I'm here? Well that's simple, I'm here to recruit you." I said and he frowned.

"Recruit me, for what, where am I getting recruited into, and why?" Percy asked me and I smiled.

"Because you are an exceptional fighter." I turned serious and continued. "I am here to recruit you into the Chaos's army. You will be trained if you accept. You will find a new home with us. There you will help us put an end to all of the discord in all worlds. You will have to stay with us for at least 1,000 years. When and if you accept I will grant you semi-immortality. Now do you accept to become a soldier in Chaos's Army?" I said and Percy just gaped at me.

"First what do you mean semi-immortality?" He asked after 30 seconds passed.

"I mean that you will not age from this point on. Or well if you don't accept then you will stay mortal. If you do you will actually be immortal for 100 years. Then you will go into semi-immortality which basically means you can be killed. How that happens depends on the choices you make. Like you could die in battle, like a true hero. Or you can be dumb and fall off a cliff." I said and I giggled while Percy chuckled, because of the last part of my speech.

"Is there any way I can stay immortal?"Asked Percy and I was quite for a moment.

"You can stay immortal if you marry me." I replied feeling embarrassed.

"Ok um well um what if I marry a different primordial?" Percy said blushing slightly I just shrugged.

"Maybe but that depends on who you marry. Also the impression you make on my dad." I said and Percy looked a little scared.

"Ok well I accept to becoming a soldier of Chaos." Percy said and I grinned at him.

"Great now to make you immortal Primordial style. Just one thing first the way you look now is almost exactly the way you'll look for the next 100 years. So do you want me to give you a make-over?" I asked and Percy's eyes widened.

"Sure but first I need to know what you're going to do to me." He said and I laughed before nodding. I waved my hand and a big mirror appeared and a chair also a stool.

"Sit down and we can begin, don't worry you'll see everything that I do to you." I reassured and he relaxed a little.

I looked at his eyes which were still red and puffy. I traced my finger around his eyes. That made them go back to normal and I smiled. Now let's clean you up a bit. I swiped my hand in front of him and he was immediately clean. Then I sat on the stool facing him. I closed my eyes and began gathering up my energy. When I opened them again they where glowing. I put my hand in front of his chest and a beam shot out. It was rainbow colored but the colors were more vibrant. Like the pink was hot pink the blue was electric blue and the purple was royal purple the green was a lime green and others too. There was also silver and gold all swirling around each other but never mixing together.

Then it stopped and Percy had a faint outline of gold around himself. His looks had also improved and his muscles more pronounced. I grinned at him and he grinned back. We both stood up and he looked at himself in the mirror. When he looked at me I made the mirror, chair, and stool disappear.

"How do you feel?" I asked and he grinned more broadly.

"Like I could take on anyone who came in my way. Like I could stop the world. I feel like I can do anything." He said and we stood there grinning at each other for a little bit. Then we both started laughing because it was becoming awkward.

"Come on let's go." I said and we linked arms before I teleported us to the void. Just before we left I saw that someone had been watching us. They were a girl with blond princess curls and grey eyes. She was a camper and a daughter of Athena. I was able to tell because of her grey eyes. The blond hair too which was weird because all of Athena's kids had blond hair. To me that was ironic because they were all smart yet humans always say 'dumb blonds.'

We arrived and Percy gaped at the beauty of my home. The trees here were incredibly huge compared to the ones on Earth. On Earth the only time you would see trees of this size was in movies. The ones on Earth looked like twigs to people who had grown up in the Void. The plants weren't just green either there were pink, purples, yellows, you name it. There were also a lot of plants that you could just sit on.

"Wow this place is amazing." Percy said and I giggled.

"Come on let's go I'm to show you around our lovely city. See the castle over there that's where you will be staying. That's also where my dad and I live. Some of the other soldiers live there too. You must be something special if you're already allowed to live there." I said and Percy started at it. He was obviously admiring the architecture even though it seemed he wasn't one to think much about those types of things.

"We should go to the arena next." I said and grabbed Percy's arm pulling him towards the arena. I started jogging because I couldn't wait to get there, and see the look on his face. We arrived and I grinned at him. Then I started laughing because his face was hilarious.

"Can I start training now I seriously want to try out those swords." He said indicating to the swords lining the arena's walls. I regained my composure before answering.

"Actually you can't touch them yet. You'll have to wait until you're ready. That's when the sword will pick you. If you've got some serious skill then one of those swords will pick you." I pointed to a section of the coolest swords in the universe. I was one of the few lucky people to get one of those. "There was only 25 original ones you know. I have one so does my dad. But the thing is once there pair dies the sword will vanish. Only someone who is almost exactly like the last holder can make one appear. Now there are only 5 left."

"Why can't I just hold one sword it doesn't even have to be one of the awesome ones. It's like telling a kid to sit in on a couch and tell them to stay there. While you put candy in front of them. Forbidding them to eat it, or waiting till the time is right." Percy said pouting and I laughed.

"Those awesome swords are called legendaries and sorry. Come on let's go and get you your soldiers uniform. Doesn't that sound exciting Percy?" I asked grinning at him.

"No, it'd be cool if I could try out one of those swords." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes laughing before leaving, with Percy in my wake. We walked into my favorite store to shop for uniforms. That was really all they sold here Chaos' Army uniforms. That was the name of the store. But I always felt bad coming here because I always got what I wanted for free.

I went to a rack thinking they most likely would fit Percy when one caught my eye. I grinned and walked on so Percy wouldn't see the color of the trim on the robe. I looked over my shoulder and called Percy.

He was frowning at some robes, I laughed. "Percy I have a robe that I think could fit. Go to the dressing rooms and I'll hand you robes to try on." He nodded before setting off towards the dressing rooms. It was really obvious were they were at. There was a huge sign and it looked like they were on a small stage. With a railing and everything, it was cool. I quickly grabbed some more that would look well on him.

I walked over to the dressing rooms. I found Percy's name on the cabinet in front of a room. Opened it and put the clothes in.

"What the, where did these come from?" I heard Percy say and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry those are the robes that I picked for you." I said and Percy was quite for a second.

"Callista?" He asked and I grinned before answering.

"Yes Percy?"

"Why do I have a black and pink robe?" He said calmly and it took a lot of will power to not laugh and keep a steady voice.

"Because I think it'll look nice on you." I replied still grinning.

"What would make you think that I don't even _like_ pink!" He said and I broke down laughing.

"Does this mean you aren't going to try it on?" I said when I was finally able to stop.

Percy walked out in a robe that had a sea-green trim. Holding a black and pink robe. "That's exactly what it means." He said and I giggled trying not to laugh.

"Fine put it on the rack labeled 'no' and I'll get it. By the way you should get that one it compliments your eyes well." I said and could tell Percy was a little embarrassed. He just nodded before walking in again. A blue light went off on the cabinet and I opened it. There was the pink and black robe I grabbed it and put it back on the rack I found it at.

When I went back to Percy he was already out talking to the shop owners daughter. I smiled they looked about the same age. She was like most of the primordial's being born the way she looks now. Percy looked at me and smiled. She turned around and smiled at me too before bowing.

"Rise you know you don't have to do that right?" I said grinning already knowing her answer.

"Yes but it just seems rude not to Lady Callista." She said and we giggled. That's what we always said to each other when she bowed to me. Percy was looked at us in turn.

"What's up Percy?" I said and we all grinned.

"The sky." He replied and I giggled while Amara laughed.

"Have you two already introduced yourselves?" I asked.

"No" they replied in unison.

"Well Percy this is Amara, Amara this is Percy." I said indicating to them as I spoke.

They shook hands and Amara looked shy.

"Nice to meet you Amara. So your name means unfading or eternal beauty?" Percy asked and Amara blushed, I grinned.

"Yeah it does." She replied and I tried not to giggle.

I looked at Percy this robe was of course black, it had a dark blue trim. "That one also looks nice on you. It would also be good for stealth mission. Because if you had white that would be a dead giveaway. It's like saying 'here I am come and kill me now, because I'm suicidal.'" I said and we all laughed.

Percy came out again while the shop owner came by.

"Hello dear" she said bowing.

"You know you honestly don't have to bow to me." I said and she just smiled and shook her head.

"You know dear we have some new robes. They're very nice I think you'll like them." She said and I smile.

"Actually I'm not shopping for myself today. How are the new uniforms like?" I asked and her face fell a little.

"The trim is able to glow if you want it to. The black is like camouflage now it turns the same color of black that you're standing at. If you aren't standing in the shadows it'll turn back to its original black color." That sounded interesting I might just get one or two.

I nodded "Percy this is Jocasta, Jocasta this is Percy. Jocasta is the shop owner she makes the uniforms herself. Percy is a new recruit and I'm here to help him get situated. My dad couldn't today because he had work to do." I said talking to both of them at separate times.

"Your name means the shining moon?"

"Yes it does dear." Replied Jocasta.

I looked over at Percy again it looked tight. The robe was showing off his muscles and abs. We all stared for a moment and Percy began getting uncomfortable.

"What do you think?" He asked and I was the only one who snapped out of it.

"You look really good but it's tight." I said and Percy almost blushed, I giggled. He just walked back into the dressing room. Jocasta snapped out of her trance. Amara was still looking dreamily at the curtain. Before her mother nudged her.

"He's a looker that one." Said Jocasta and we all nodded.

We finished shopping and went up to the cashiers.

"My dear you don't have to pay free of charge." Said Jocasta smiling fondly at me.

"No I couldn't I have too many robes and uniforms." I replied.

"Just say yes it's free." Percy whispered to me and I almost laughed. I allowed a giggle though because if I didn't later I would have a good case of the giggles. Where I would just burst out laughing at nothing and wouldn't be able to stop.

"I insist my dear it's ok I get enough money with all of the other uniforms I sell." She said and I shook my head. I took out the money for the robes and began walking away. I heard Jocasta laugh and looked back to see her shaking her head at me, I grinned at her before we left the store.

"How old are you?" Percy suddenly asked, I was a little taken aback.

"16 but my birthday is next week." I replied.

"I couldn't tell but then again you never know with immortals." He said and I shook my head.

"Not really some of us look our age. The people that look older are usually weaker than the ones that look young. There are few exceptions like my dad. He looks like he's in his late twenties early thirties. From mortal standards but he's the most powerful being in existence." I replied and Percy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He said and I smiled before sitting on a bench.

"Well there are very few of us who are born as babies. That means we're special." I said and Percy started laughing I swatted his arm before continuing. "I mean in a good way, gosh I wouldn't insult myself like that. Well anyways usually we're born as adults or teens depending on how powerful we are. The exceptions are the council. If you are born looking like your 25 years old then you are about average when it comes to power. If you look old well that might mean that you were born weak or you're really old and your power just depleted." I said.

"So if you were born a baby your powers will develop as you grow?" He asked and I beamed at him.

"Yes that's completely right." I said and had to refrain from hugging him.

"So most primordial's are born as adults or whatever depending on their age?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes. He just stared at me so I nodded. "So that girl from the shop..." He said pausing.

"Amara, yes?" I said when he still didn't continue.

"Amara so is she more powerful than you because she looks younger. By like a year or a few months." He said and I laughed.

"No she isn't she's just one of the exceptions. I'm sure she'll grow to look older." I said and Percy nodded. "How old are you Percy?" I asked and he replied almost immediately.

"17 years old my birthday was not too long ago."He said almost grimacing.

I almost didn't ask but my curiosity won. "When is your birthday? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry I shouldn't have of asked."I said the last parts when I saw the pain in his eyes and face. It scared me how could anyone hurt that bad? Who would do that? I knew that I never wanted to see that look again.

"My birthday is on August 18th" He said and I nodded.

"Mine is in five days in other words August 25th. I'm glad I was born in summer ."I said and Percy gave me a sideways glance. I got up and smiled at him. "Want to go see the flowers I made when I was younger?"

"Sure but I was wondering which way were you born?"He asked and I smiled.

"I was born as a baby. I stopped aging when I was 11 years old, now come on." I said dragging him into step behind me.

We walked until we got to the forest. I turned around and grinned at him. "Ready to go into the forest?" I asked and he nodded. "Just try to keep up a little warning if you lose me keep on moving." I said and he looked a little scared.

"Why would I need to keep moving?" He asked and I giggled.

"Well that makes you easy prey. The trees can move and the animals are swift. If you need my help just call for me or think loudly." I said and he looked confused. I just turned around and started jogging. Although it seemed like I was running because of my speed and agility. I was very light on my feet. I started laughing and looked back at Percy. He was sprinting to keep up with me. Although he did do better than most.

We were almost there and I looked back he was still able to keep up. He was pretty good then. I jumped through weeping willow leaves and walked into a clearing. Percy did the same landing next to me. I grinned at him, proud. He tried but ended up bending over hands on his knees.

I waited to see his reaction. When he finally stopped and looked up he gaped. I started jumping up and down clapping my hands, "yay you liked it." I said and we both started laughing at my antics.

He went up to one of the flowers and just stared at it.

"Put your hand on the stem and run it down a little." I said and he did as I told him to. Steps appeared on it winding up the stem. They looked cool and Percy jumped back in surprise. I laughed before stroking one and climbing up to sit on the flower. He did the same and laid back on his back.

"These are the coolest flowers ever." He said and I laughed.

"Thank-you made them myself. I was 7 years old at the time, so don't judge." I said pretending to get serious. "You can sleep on these if you want. Also people can't see you from the ground. The petals are used as blankets and pillows. Once someone is on one it will protect that person if it senses harm and won't make steps to allow them on. Oh and that's the only way to get on one. By using the steps because there's like this protective bubble around it but it opens when the stairs appear." I said and Percy just stared at me for a moment.

"You thought of a lot of things for this flower. That's impressive plus you were only 7 years old when you made it." He said and I beamed at him.

"Thank-you I did try my best to make these cool flowers. They also come in ever color. You can change its color if you both want to."I said and Percy grinned.

"Flower can you turn your stem blue and make your petals bronze and the center gold also gold leaves?"He asked and the flower changed colors I had to admit it looked nice. Looking over Percy grinned at me, I did the same.

"Cool right?" I asked and he nodded. We were both silent for a while just thinking. It began getting close to sunset so I decided we should leave.

"Percy we should go."I said looking at him just barely opening my eyes.

"Ok are we going to the castle next?" He said opening his eyes and looking at me.

I nodded and got off my flower he did the same. Before I knew it I was back in the forest. Percy and me going through in a flash. We went through and I saw Amara walking by. I waved to get her attention. She looked over and smiled at us waving. We grinned right back at her and she blushed looking at Percy. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

We started walking closer to her when Percy said "why does she always blush around us?" I started laughing he was so oblivious.

"That's something that you will find out in due time."I replied as we met up with Amara.

"What's Percy going to find out?"She asked looking a little mad at me. Whoa was she jealous? She certainly looked jealous and Percy wasn't even paying attention to her either. He just stared at me I wanted to leave.

"Nothing of major importance."I replied calmly.

She stared at me for a little bit before returning her attention to Percy. "So have you liked what you've seen so far, around our beautiful city?"She asked and Percy glanced at me before replying.

"Yeah it sure is beautiful here." He said looking around his eyes stopping on me. Amara looked like she was getting very angry at me.

"Why do you keep on looking at Princess Callista?" She asked bowing to me. I signaled for her to rise and she did that.

"Because we were just looking at some flowers she made when she was younger. I couldn't help thinking about them and she made them so she popped into my head. She's also..." Percy stopped talking abruptly and I wondered what he was going to say.

"A good tour guide? Friend or acquaintance?" I asked and he nodded I smiled. The anger seemed to seep out of Amara.

"Yeah Callista is a good friend." She said and I felt so happy. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thanks you guys, you two are too sweet."I said getting all emotional. We all gave small laughs.

"Your welcome, Callista." They said in unison and Amara blushed.

We talked for a little while longer before we all said good-bye. Percy and I went to the castle.

"Wow is there anything that isn't mind blowing here?" He asked and I laughed shaking my head.

"Come on let's go pick out your room. Do you want a small, medium, average, big, huge, or gigantic room?" I asked and Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gigantic" we both said in unison and I nodded.

"Ok well lets go pick one out. When you pick a room you can design it however you want." I said and Percy nodded.

We walked from room to room in the area where our gigantic rooms were. Percy picked the one that was right next to me. He didn't even know that though.

"Hey that's cool this wall is like an aquarium. I can stick my hand through and there's actually fish in it. Hey who's room is that?" Percy asked all happy, I rolled my eyes.

"That's my room." I said and Percy looked shocked.

"Why does your room look bigger than mine?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because this is my dad's castle and he likes to spoil me. Good thing I'm not a brat huh?"

"Yeah but it's kind of weird that I can see into your room. Also I could just walk in there at any given time." He said and I laughed.

"That's ok I hardly ever go in there. It's mostly to sleep because I'm usually out all day. Unless you want to move into the room in front of mine. Or on the other side is fine with me." Percy nodded and then shook his head.

"Wait will I hardly be in my room too?"He asked looking a little shocked.

"That depends on you but that's what will most likely happen." I replied and Percy nodded.

"Which room is the second biggest in this area of the castle?"He asked and I laughed.

"The room in front of mine." I said and he nodded walking towards it, I followed. This one had its door closed. I took out my sword and Percy reacted by taking his out too. He looked shocked and offended.

I ignored him and put it on the door. The door immediately opened, Percy stared at my sword.

"Your sword looks really cool. Even if it is pink." He said and we both laughed.

"Thanks" I replied.

My sword had a wide hilt which curved like claws. The handle was violet. The actual blade started normal but a half an inch up it had a circle that looked like someone cut a circle on each side. This was in between the claw looking things extending from the hilt. Then the blade continued for about a third of an inch an had those claw things again but this time they pointed down wards, almost connecting with the other ones, these where more spike or blade like though. Then it came back making two horizontal lines it was still thick though. Then it spiked out once more except these where small. Now it curved in wards and then started going out in another curve and met at the tip. When it curved out it was kind of like drawing a curved v, not the straight lines. It was pink but also had a purplish tint to it. The sword admitted cool neon pink lines, like a snake going up the sword, ending at the tip. Yet the waves didn't get smaller as it traveled up the sword. It had some intricate design on it that stopped before the blade started curving. (A/N Her sword is my avatar.)

"Ok so do you want this room?" I asked grinning because of Percy's face.

"Yes it's like it was made for me."He said and I laughed. It most likely was designed for him.

The walls were sea green and blue. The ceiling was an aquarium, like mine. The furniture was nice with a dark type of wood. It was all backed up into the corners though. It also had this thing that looked like a shelf that wrapped around all of the room. So it was kind of like a second story, but in a room. His bed was up there among other things. There was five doors in the room. Four belonged to the closet because it had a two stories also, with stairs in it. But in the center there was a pool. It was already filled and around it were tiles that resembled the Hawaiian ocean.

"Your room is really cool. I have to admit I am a little jealous. Although I could always change mine to look like this. Let's put your things in the closet." I said walking towards the closet.

I heard a splash and turned to see Percy in the pool.

I rolled my eyes and turned the lights on in the closet. It was really nice and it was big. Almost a walk in closet, because it took up the length of the wall. Mine was still bigger though.

Next I decided to put the clothes in. I made them appear and go in the closet hanging up. I rearranged them but frowned. We had bought a lot of robes but it barely filled any space inside the closet. Not to mention the one on the upstairs floor of the room.

"Percy come here for a second." I said and heard him come out of the pool.

"Yeah?" He asked when he was next to me. I was starring at the closet.

"Do you like the arrangement of the robes? Also you are going to need more clothes." I said and Percy groaned. I smiled typical he didn't like shopping.

"Yeah it's nice but I don't see why I need more clothes." He said and I whipped around facing him.

"What? How do you not see that this is a big closet with a little amount of clothes? You need more clothes I know what I'm telling you. So whether you like it or not we are going shopping tomorrow again." I said calmly and seriously. Percy just frowned at me. That's when I noticed he wasn't wet. Also he didn't have a shirt on. He had an eight pack and was muscular. Not really big like a body builder or anything but they weren't small either. He noticed me starring and smirked, I narrowed my eyes at him.

I walked out of the closet and back into the room. It had chairs like beach chairs. That way the furniture down here wouldn't get ruined.

Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my stomach. Frowning I turned and saw Percy grinning. Next thing I knew I was in the pool. I surfaced for air and found Percy laughing.

"Percy how dare you?" I said getting out of the water. My clothes were sticking uncomfortably to my body. I glared at him and he just stared at me. I cleared my throat and he looked me in the eye. I lifted an eyebrow showing that I was waiting for an answer.

"Well you made me a little annoyed. You know with the whole shopping thing. Then you looked like you needed to loosen up. Because you were getting really serious. From what I've seen of you today, you aren't like that. Plus I thought it would be funny."He said and I sighed.

"I guess you're right I do need to loosen up. But for now I'll leave you to do whatever. While I go shower and change. See you later Percy. Don't forget dinner is at 7:00 don't be late." I said and left his room.

When I came out of the shower I started looking through my closet. I put on a pink silk dress shirt that had ruffles at the v-neck. Then I put on a pair of jeans that were faded at the front and back of the thighs and calves. I made my hair dry and walked out of my room towards Percy's.

I knocked and the door opened immediately. Percy wore jeans and a black dress shirt. I smiled and signaled for him to follow me, he did.

We walked into the dining room. My dad was already seated at the head of the table. I looked at Percy he looked really nervous. I looked back at my dad and grinned, he grinned back. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, before sitting at his right.

My dad motioned for Percy to sit at his left. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hello Percy I assume you already know who I am?" My dad asked and Percy looked really nervous.

"Yes sir, Callista already told me that you are Chaos. Or should I call you lord Chaos?" He asked and I struggled to keep a straight face. My lip twitched though and my dad noticed.

"No I don't really like all the formalities." Dad replied.

"So I'm guessing Callista gets that from you?" Percy said and I smiled.

"Yes she does, since when were you and Callista on first name terms? Also how did you know that?" My dad said making Percy even more nervous. I rolled my eyes. My dad was just teasing him and maybe being a little protective.

"Well she never told me to call her anything else. She also said she didn't like formalities earlier. When we were shopping." Percy said that last part with a frown. Both dad and I laughed, Percy looked startled. My dad clapped him on the back.

"There you go, don't like shopping. I myself don't like it. But it had to be invented." Dad said and I gave a mock gasp.

"What? Shopping and stores are the best invention ever created." I said and we all gave small laughs.

That had relieved the tension in the room. The rest of the night went well. Everyone was joking and stories were shared. But everyone retired because they were all tired, staying up late and all.

I was walking to my room Percy right behind me. We both got to our rooms but I turned around.

"Goodnight Percy, did you enjoy dinner?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah" Percy said turning around, "your dad's pretty cool. I was really nervous at first though. Guess I had nothing to be nervous about. I think I'm going to really like it here." Percy said and right before I walked into my room, I heard Percy mutter 'better then camp, anyways.'

I frowned and turned around but Percy was already in his room. Then I heard a slight splash and rolled my eyes before walking into my room. I changed into my PJ's, washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on lotion and went to back into my room.

Feeling a presence I looked around but didn't see anyone. I focused on the presence and found that someone was in here. In fact they were standing beside my door.

"Forget the newcomer, don't treat him well. Beware if you do there will be a price to pay. Forget about Percy send him to the lands of sand and let him die there. Let him suffer, forget about him." The person said in a creepy voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Who are you and why should I? I am more powerful then you. There is nothing that you can do to harm me." I said confidence evident in my voice.

"You are not the one who will get hurt. Those who are weak and close to you will suffer. Leave Percy Jackson, betray him, forget about him." They said and there voice wasn't as creepy this time. It was different and I could tell they knew how to convince people. Something about their voice made me want to forget about Percy. But my mind was strong and I trained for things like this, their voice couldn't affect me.

"Who are you?" I asked again and they chuckled.

"I am your worst nightmare." They said before disappearing.

My eyes widened as I thought of Percy. What if that person did something to him? I would never forgive myself, I ran to his room and knocked.

There was no reply and I started getting nervous. I knocked again, still no reply. I was starting to get really anxious . Why wasn't Percy saying anything?

I walked right in and saw that Percy was at the bottom of the pool. I sighed standing at the edge of the pool. Percy saw me and surfaced.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much, did you see or hear anyone?" I asked casually.

"Well when I was in here I felt like I was being watched. Then it was gone and a few seconds later I felt that feeling again so I opened my eyes and saw you." Percy said and I frowned.

"Did the first time you were being watched seem different?"

"Yeah it's like the presence felt evil or malicious. You know what I mean? Hey Callista, that wasn't you the first time was it?" Asked Percy and I bit my lip. Percy got out perfectly dry. He put his thumb under my chin and pressed downwards, making me release my lip.

"Well actually, no, the first time you felt watched. Well it wasn't me." I said walking towards a chair and sitting down. I put my head in my hands. I sensed that Percy sat down in the chair next to mine.

"That's kind of creepy, I was being watched. Do you know who they were?" Percy asked and I laughed a little.

"No I don't know who they are. Also you should of heard them. They have the creepiest voice ever. Plus if I knew who they were they wouldn't have entered your room. Right now they would've been in the dungeons." I said and Percy's eyes widened.

"You actually have those?" He asked and I looked at him. Then started laughing and nodded.

"Of course we do. That's not what I expected for you to ask though." I said and giggled.

"Oh yeah um so about the stalker you said you heard their voice? Were you able to tell if they're a male or female?" He asked and I frowned.

"No you can't really tell, do you want me to mimic the voice?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can actually do that, like perfectly?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"_Forget the newcomer, don't treat him well. Beware if you do there will be a price to pay. Forget about Percy send him to the lands of sand and let him die there. Let him suffer, forget about him."_ I said and Percy shivered.

"That _was_ incredibly creepy. I know I wouldn't want to meet them in the dark." He said and I laughed.

"You have that right. But they said they'd hurt the people who are close to me. Like my friends and family, maybe. As long as they're weak they said that's what they'd do if I didn't forget about you. Let you go to the lands of sand."

"Do you know where that is?" Percy asked and I frowned at him. Was he thinking about going there to protect me and the ones I care for?

"That's on the planet Anargyros the sands there are silver. It's very beautiful but that's all that's on the planet, sand. There are some places where there is water but very few. Although it is some of the purest water you will ever find." I replied and Percy nodded.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Percy tried reassuring me.

"Just be careful I don't want you getting hurt. Or doing something dumb." I said sadly and quietly. Percy stared at me for a second before smiling.

"Well I don't know about the dumb part I've been told that I'm a seaweed brain." He said jokingly but winced at the last part. I frowned and hesitated before asking.

"What happened at Camp Half-Blood. What made you so sad that you hurt every time you think about it?" I asked and there was a long pause, Percy just stared at me. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to... I'm sorry for asking." I said and looked down.

"When I was at camp I helped stop two wars. They called me the Hero of Olympus. Life was great for a while. But like everything else in my life it didn't last. I found out that my mom and step-dad had been killed. Then all of the sudden campers started turning on me. I didn't really care as long as I had..."He stopped and seemed to be having a hard time saying this.

"You don't have to continue telling me about Camp Half-Blood." I said and Percy shook his head.

"As long as I had Annabeth and my friends. Eventually they were all I had left, except for the Gods. One day I was going to propose to Annabeth. But she broke up with me that same day. I was torn the few friends that I had left tried to comfort me but they couldn't fix my broken heart. So that same day I walked into the forest. That's when you found me." He finished and I frowned.

"So the Gods didn't turn against you? Only the campers that seems odd to me. Did the campers ever tell you why they were turning against you?" I asked.

"No the Gods stayed by my side the entire time. They just couldn't really help me. Wait, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Please just answer the question. Did the campers ever tell you why they turned against you?" I asked and Percy frowned.

"Well once I asked a little kid. They said 'they told me to'. When I asked what they were talking about. Well they just left, so what are you thinking?" Percy said and I was pretty sure my suspicions were right.

"I think that the person who appeared to me, made the campers turn against you. If you need anything just say my name I'll hear it. If you are unable to say it think it, loudly." I said and Percy nodded, clearly confused.

"Ok well goodnight Callista see you tomorrow." He said and I remembered something.

"Oh yeah Percy I'll come by tomorrow and maybe we can train for a little while. Because we still have some shopping to do." I said and Percy looked hopeful. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the door. When I had my hand on the doorknob I looked back. "Goodnight Percy." I said and walked into my room.

I tucked myself in bed and went right to sleep.

When I woke up I went straight into the shower.

I came out and got dressed. I put on a black form fitting shirt, like a t-shirt. With dark blue pants. Also with a cardigan that was long and stopped right under my bottom and the sleeves stopped just before my elbows. I also put on some black boots with a small heel.

Making my hair dry I braided it. Now it was in a five-strand braid.

I walked to Percy's room and knocked. There was no answer which probably meant he was still asleep. I walked in and went up to wake him.

"Percy wake up it's time for breakfast!" I said loudly and he woke up. He had sat up really fast.

"What, oh hi Callista." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Percy it's time for breakfast." I said and couldn't help starring at him abs and arms. He noticed and he smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes and left.

I walked straight into my room and kept the door open. When Percy came out he was wearing the same thing as yesterday. I wrinkled my nose and he noticed.

"What?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You're wearing the same thing as yesterday." I said and he shrugged.

"Whatever it's not like I have anything else to wear. Well except my robes but I'm not going to wear those yet." He said and I walked out of my room, closed the door, and went to the kitchen.

"Hello princess." All of the people in their chorused.

"Hello." I replied and went to the island and grabbed two apples. I tossed one to Percy which he caught. We left, each eating their apple.

"So where are we going first?" Percy asked falling into step with me.

"We are going to a store. It has expensive clothing but they are really nice. In my opinion they're worth it." I said and Percy nodded. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" I asked.

"Because I felt like it. No actually it's because, of course we'd go shopping first." He replied and I shook my head smiling.

We arrived at the store it was a very big store too.

Percy whistled "wow impressive." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah come on let's go in." I said and dragged him inside the store. I looked at the mannequins and saw some outfits that would look great on Percy.

He went over to a rack with t-shirts on it.

"Really?" I asked and Percy grinned sheepishly.

"What I like t-shirts."

"We are in a designer store and you go to the t-shirts. Fine for casual days but try and get some nice things too. I'll be all around the store ok? If you need anything just say my name." I said and walked towards some nice clothing.

The shirt was black a little loose. With a leather jacket and nice black jeans. It came with some leather boots and cool sunglasses as well. I noticed Percy looking at some orange t-shirts and rolled my eyes.

I looked at another section and found a baby blue shirt, with a white jacket or coat, with grey jeans and some white Jordan's. This would go well on Percy. I noticed he had grabbed the orange t-shirt and I sighed.

I looked at another outfit it had a white long sleeved shirt with some designs in black on it, white jeans, with white Jordan's, it also had a black thin, long, chain necklace. I looked at Percy and he seemed lost.

He only had the orange t-shirt. While I already had three outfits for him. I rolled my eyes and went to the jeans section and gabbed some dark blue jeans. The jeans were wrinkled at the top right under the belt loops. Then grabbed a leather belt with the buckle was a rectangle and had a white and black checkered design to it. I grabbed some black and orange shoes that resembled Jordan's.

Next I grabbed a grey dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that sopped right above the elbow. Then I grabbed a brown vest and a black tie and red tie. The tie started out black but turned into a scarlet red. With very dark blue jeans that almost looked black. With a brown leather belt, a silver belt buckle. Next I grabbed some black leather looking dress shoes. I also grabbed a brown watch.

Percy still looked lost so I walked over to him.

"Ok I picked out these outfits for you tell me which ones you don't like, ok? These will go with the orange t-shirt." I said handing him the dark jeans, belt with a checkers buckle, and black and orange shoes.

"I like them all, so do I go to the dressing room?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes you try those on and I'll grab more outfits. This is going to take a while just to tell you. We will also be visiting a lot of stores." I finished and Percy's shoulders slumped.

I looked around and grabbed another outfit when Percy came out. He was wearing the outfit with the orange t-shirt. I walked over to him.

"It looks good on you. Is orange your favorite color or something?" I asked and Percy looked a little sad.

"It was camp's t-shirt color. That's all we really wore there. Orange t-shirts and jeans." He said and I frowned a little.

"Ok, well what do you think about the outfit?" I asked and Percy grinned.

"I like it." He said and I grinned back at him.

For most of the day we were shopping and when we finally got enough to fill his closet we went back home to eat. Percy was obviously tired of shopping, and hungry. We walked into the dinning room and order our food.

"I don't think I will ever be able to stand shopping again." Percy said and I laughed.

"Well too bad because we'll be doing this once a year, at the very least." I said and Percy's eyes widened.

"You're kidding right, that was torture." He said and I laughed again.

"I'm not kidding, and next time, I'll be getting myself things as well." I said and Percy looked shocked.

"Why do we need to shop so much?" He asked and I giggled but still rolled my eyes.

"Well you'll be growing. Also we need to keep up with fashion." I said and Percy gaped at me.

"I could care less about fashion. Also what do you mean, I'll be growing?" He asked and I sighed.

"How can you not care about fashion? Never mind you're just like my dad there. Your training is going to bulk you up." I said and Percy grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Why aren't you bulky then?" He asked and I swatted his arm.

"Because I'm a girl and I make sure I don't get bulky. I want to have a toned figure not muscular." I said and smacked his arm again just for good measure.

"Gosh I was just kidding no need to get so mad." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

Our food arrived and Percy immediately dug in. I wrinkled my nose and ate at a deliberate pace. Percy finished before me and he had even asked for second's.

"You eat really slow, you know that?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Excuse me but I actually have manners." I said and Percy smirked.

"No I think you just eat slowly." He said and I pointed my fork at him.

"Be quiet Percy I eat at a deliberate pace." I said and he laughed.

"No you are a slow eater, and for your information I do have manners. That's why I finished before you." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not buying you food or anything." I said and Percy shook his head.

"You don't have to, you know that manner right. If a rich person gives you food. Whether it's at their house or they're buying it doesn't matter. The person has to finish their meal before them." He said and I was surprised he knew that.

"How did you know that?" I asked and Percy grimaced.

"My ex-girlfriend taught me those fancy manners. In mortal school's they even have a class devoted to it. I forgot the name of it but they do have it." He said and I gave him a look of sympathy.

"Well go to your room and put on the new armor I bought you." I said standing up.

"Why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How could you forget so quickly? Remember I told you we can start your training today. If we had time of course. Which we do so go get ready." I said and walked to my room, Percy right behind me.

I put my hair into a French twist.

The only reason why was because I didn't want my hair getting sliced off. Even if it was just an inch. I didn't bother putting on my armor. The door was open so I sat in my chair.

Percy came out and walked into my room. He frowned at me.

"Why aren't you wearing any armor?" He asked.

"Because the only time I ever need armor is when I'm training with my dad. Sometimes with his top fighters. They are called Chaos's assassins. Or the elites, that's what the soldiers call them." I said standing up and walking out of the room closing the door behind me.

I always had my sword on so I didn't need to worry about that.

We arrived at the arena and I walked to an empty spot.

Turning around I grinned at Percy. "I'll go a little easy on you. Honestly it depends on how good you are with a sword. Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Percy replied.

I slashed downwards across Percy's armored chest. He didn't block so that made me hit the armor. I stepped back and held up a hand.

"Percy I thought you said you were ready." I said with a small smile.

"I thought I was but you were too fast." He replied and I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's try this again." I said and got back into position, Percy did the same thing.

I slashed again and he blocked. Our swords connected, I grinned at him. I disconnected our swords and did an underneath arch. I rested my blade at his neck. He looked shocked, it appeared that he wasn't used to losing.

We got back into starting position. I was looking at him closely, his arm muscles tensed, I brought my sword up. Our swords connected once again but they were really close to his face. I grinned at him before throwing my body weight to my arms.

His arm muscles tensed even more. He was strong I didn't weigh much but most people would have of just gotten two swords to the face.

I stepped back and I swung again. Like before he didn't react fast enough. I shook my head. "Percy you have to watch me more closely. Watch my arms and legs. If I tense it means I'm about to lash out. I'm going to move too fast for you to react to. Maybe you'll get a little lucky but that's not skill." I said and Percy watched me more intently.

It was a little unnerving. I kicked this time and he used his leg to block. I grinned at him and he grinned back. That's when I swung my sword and he didn't block. Shaking my head I stopped my sword at his neck again.

"Make sure to stay focused. Don't lose your concentration, now let's go again." I said and we began again.

By the time it was dark Percy had greatly improved. He was already better than some of the soldiers here. That was kind of sad considering he was the first newbie in 100 years.

"Good job today Percy I'm really proud of you." I said that last part in a baby voice. He bumped my shoulder causing me to lose my balance. I almost fell but Percy reached out and caught me.

I smiled at him before properly getting back on my feet. "Thanks, also how dare you?" I said with a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to make you almost fall, and your welcome." Percy replied grinning.

"Sure whatever Percy." I said jokingly.

"I'm serious, hey what are we doing tomorrow?" Percy asked and I laughed.

"_We_ are not doing anything. I'm going shopping while you train with my dad." I replied.

"Cool why are you going shopping again?" Percy asked and I looked at him like 'really, you just asked that.'

"Because I love shopping and I wear a lot of different outfits. I'm the princess everyone wants to see me wear their clothing. I have to keep up with fashion. I seriously love shopping. I like walking and seeing new things, meeting new people. Also going to shops I've haven't been to before.-" I started saying.

"Ok, ok I get it." Said Percy and I smiled.

We both walked back to our own rooms and fell asleep.

In the morning I got up and did my daily morning routine.

When I walked into the dining area my dad and Percy were already there.

"Maybe you can accompany Callista." My dad said promptly.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked after ordering.

"I have some important business to attend to today. I will be unable to train Percy. So I suggested if he could join you today." My father stated.

I grinned before answering "of course Percy can come with me."

Percy frowned before sighing and nodded. I clapped my hands together. That's when my food arrived, I began eating.

I hugged my dad and said good-bye before leaving. Percy followed frowning I looked at him once before laughing.

"Lighten up Percy it's not the end of the universe." I said grinning at him.

"Back on Earth we say the end of the world." Said Percy and I laughed.

We finally arrived at my favorite store to shop at. It was even named after me. Percy noticed because he raised his eyebrows, before shrugging and holding the door open for me.

I looked around before finding a rack of clothes that looked promising.

I began picking out my first outfit.

It had a cream colored spaghetti strap shirt. With a light brown cardigan, blue jeans triple weave jean belt, brown boots with a heel. Also Stephan and co. burnished bangles set. It also had Kate Spade New York gems chandelier earrings.

Percy walked over grinning from ear to ear. My mouth dropped he actually had a nice outfit. It had a Robert Rodriguez belted tiered lace dress. He had another belt to put on instead of the gold one the dress came with. It was brown distressed stretch belt, it went on the stomach. Also a mid calf buckle cowboy boot. Balmain safety-pin detail denim jacket. As well as a Chan Luu stone wrap bracelet.

"Did you seriously pick that out by yourself?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah I did the girl tried suggesting some really long red socks and a red scarf. I said no and decided to bring this to you. I'm pretty proud of myself right now. So do you like it?" Percy finished.

"Of course I do in fact I love it. Although these sizes are all too big." I said that last part with some edge in my voice. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"That one actually wasn't me, just so you know. It was the girl who tried helping me. I asked what she thought your size was and she looked at you before telling me this size." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine I believe you, but may you please go get these in a size smaller?" I asked.

"Sure." Percy said and walked towards another rack putting back the clothes and getting new ones.

I grabbed a salmon colored belted kimono top. With a brown flutter fall skirt, brown high heels, a Tortoise wide hinge cuff(bracelet) by Marc by Marc jewelry.

Next I grabbed a pink Delos top. With some blue jeans and a pair of black velvet high heels. For accessories I grabbed vintage escape large teardrop Victorian earrings and Jardine vintage floral black Y necklace. Also Chamak by Pyiya Kakkar set of yellow and Black bangles **(A/N they are actually pink and black, but that's the name so, whatever)** as well as a pink floral ring.

We both picked out a whole bunch more outfits before I went to try them on.

I put one on and walked out of the dressing room. I walked out and Percy nodded I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Percy" I started sweetly and he looked at me weirdly, "do you think this makes my butt look too big?" I questioned in a still honey sweet voice. His eyes widened and I started laughing.

"Um, ah... do I have to answer that?" He asked and I shook my head. Percy sighed in relief and I laughed before walking back in and changing into another outfit.

That's when I remembered my dad had told me a while ago that I was going to go on another mission I was going to be a spy. But I had to act rebellious and I had to have the right clothing. I quickly changed and walked out. Percy still looked a little uncomfortable.

"What do you think about this one?" I asked tuning around slowly.

"It matches your skin tone too much." Percy commented and his eyes widened. "How was I able to actually know that?" He asked.

I started giggling "I think my sense of fashion is finally rubbing off on you." I said and Percy groaned.

I walked down towards Percy and went back to looking for an outfit. I found it and I grinned.

Quickly I went back into the dressing room and changed into it. I walked out and Percy's jaw dropped.

"What'd you think?" I asked.

"I think that if your dad sees you in that he'll have a heart attack. Then he'll kill you, just for good measure." Percy replied after he was finally done gaping at me.

"Perfect I think he'll love it then." I said and Percy looked stunned.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Of course I did, this outfit is perfect." I replied.

"Whatever you say." Percy said.

"So what is your real opinion on this outfit?" I asked.

"It looks good on you." He replied and I smiled radiantly at him. Then I turned around and walked back into the dressing room.

The outfit looked had a Vivienne Westwood Beige Punk Chaos Chain Top and Red Tartan Goth Punk Mini Skirt UP TO HIP OF 42 with New Rock Boots 023 Black Punk Flame Stiletto Heel Boots. I also added a Betsey Johnson Snake Wrap Bangle Bracelet with aThings2Die4 Steampunk Style Dragon Heart Two Tone Pendant and lastly it had a Chrome Plated Red Rhinestone Gothic Armor Ring Goth.

We finally finished looking at a lot of different stores and I got a lot of different outfits to wear. We even went to a store and I got myself a lot of outfits that looked rebellious. I had to say that I loved them.

Percy and I were walking back to the castle when a knife flew past my face. The only reason they missed was because I sensed it coming. I whipped around and found the place deserted except for Percy and I.

**Ok so this was the first chapter please tell me if it was any good. **

**Who should be the attacker?**

**Please Review **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Weddings and Hard Truths

**Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update but I was a little preoccupied. Well anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks: I want to thank for **Goddess of the Dark Flame**giving me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: This plot line and OC's are the only things that belong to me.**

**Callista's P.O.V.**

I looked around and didn't see anyone either, but I sensed that two people were nearby.

"What are you doing? Who are you? How did you even get here?" Screamed Amara, I grinned thinking about her perfect timing.

Percy and I went towards where we had heard Amara's voice. I rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow. Percy also rounded the corner and gasped. The girl suddenly hugged Percy. He pushed her away trying to be gentle but looked angry.

I remembered seeing her blond hair as Percy and I teleported into The Void. She was pretty with blond hair that was naturally in princess curls. She also had stormy grey eyes and was tan. She also looked fit, but she also looked a little hurt.

"Why did you attack me?" I asked.

She only glared at me and turned her back on me.

"I know you did not just do that! You had better apologize to Princess Callista!" Said Amara very loudly, I suppressed a giggle.

"Or what, you're going to make me right?" Sneered Annabeth.

"Yes I am you-" Started Amara.

Annabeth interrupted her by laughing.

Amara punched her jaw so hard it made Annabeth's head snap back.

Annabeth reached for her dagger but realized that she had thrown it at me. Instead she kicked towards Amara. Who caught her leg but Annabeth had expected that. She swung her other leg around and hit Amara in the neck. Amara dropped Annabeth's leg and grabbed her neck.

I stepped in between them and held up my hands.

Annabeth aimed a punch at me. I caught her wrist and her leg. Which had also been coming straight at me. I then grabbed her other leg and arm. Just in case she tried anything.

Amara came over and kicked Annabeth in the neck.

"That's what you get for coming over here and acting like you own the place. You disrespectful little worm. Princess Callista is someone you shouldn't try to pick a fight with. Also take this just because I don't like you." Amara said and punched Annabeth again.

As Amara was about to walk away she suddenly turned around and poked Annabeth in the eye.

"Wait you didn't answer my questions." She said and laughed. "I hadn't actually meant to poke your eye but ha! You deserved it!"

"It's ok Amara she'll have plenty of time to answer your questions when we are in the castle." I said and her eyes widened.

"You mean I actually get to go in the castle?" Asked Amara and I laughed.

"Of course you can. You were the one who asked the questions in the first place. Come on let's go." I said and Annabeth started squirming again.

"Why does everyone call you Princess?" Asked Percy.

"Because my dad used to call me that and it caught on." I answered.

"I always thought that it was because you live in the castle. Also you are Lord Chaos's daughter. As well as his heir." Said Amara.

"No it's not, I guess a lot of people think that. Well the people who are younger than me that is." I replied.

When we passed by Annabeth's dagger I handed Annabeth to Percy. He wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. I picked up her dagger and put it on my belt. I grabbed Annabeth again and frowned.

I put her hands behind her back and made some handcuffs. These were made out of electricity. You were able to move your hands a little but if you touched them it would shock you. They didn't touch you but stayed around your wrists as if they were just floating there.

I then put another pair around her feet. Except these gave you more room to move. That way she didn't get electrocuted every time she took a step. They didn't give her enough room to run though. I then put duct tape over her mouth. Duct tape was universal.

"You actually have duct tape here?" Asked Percy, clearly surprised.

"Yeah we do, there's not a planet without it." I replied.

"That weird are there any other things that are universal like duct tape?" Asked Percy.

"Yes there is, but I don't want to start naming them." I answered and he pouted. I laughed and Amara sighed.

That's when Annabeth was about to move her hands. I caught her arms and stepped on her feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Those handcuffs are made out of electricity." I said and her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you let her electrocute herself?" Asked Amara, clearly annoyed.

"Because I don't want her to hurt herself." I replied and Amara stopped and starred at me.

"Really she just tried to murder you and you don't want her to get hurt?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"If I would have of been in your position I would have of killed her." She said and Annabeth's eyes widened.

I shrugged and when we arrived at the castle and put her in the dungeon.** ( A/N I almost laughed writing this because my family always calls my sister and I royalty. Well they always say "Don't make royalty angry or they'll send you to the dungeons." I loved writing this part.)**

I walked back to my room and noticed that Amara and Percy were already in there. Amara had her hand in my wall.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sheepishly. She quickly took her hand out of my wall and sat down in one of my chairs. Percy in the meanwhile was sitting on my bed.

"You made the aquarium thicker." He commented and I nodded.

"Your room is so cool I wish I lived here. Not that I don't like living at my mom's place or anything. Your room is almost as big as my entire house. You are super spoiled. No offense or anything but you just are." She added that last part almost as an afterthought.

I laughed before nodding. Percy laughed most likely remembering that I had told him that once.

"Yeah I know I am but at least I'm not a spoiled brat." I said and Amara nodded fervently.

"Can I see your room Percy?" Asked Amara suddenly.

"Sure why not?" He asked the rhetorical question.

We walked into his room and it looked just like it had before.

"That is so cool you have a pool in your room!" Shouted Amara, I laughed shaking my head.

"I thought so too, I'm always in there." Said Percy.

"Can we go in?" Asked Amara hopefully.

Percy shrugged "I don't really care." He said.

My dad walked in and I smiled at him. Amara and Percy quickly bowed. My dad and I both rolled our eyes.

"Please stop with all the formalities. I don't like getting attention." Said my dad and Percy looked like he agreed. Amara though was a little shocked, she liked getting a lot of attention.

"Not be seem rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that you and Percy have to leave next week. At the latest you can leave on Tuesday." My dad said grimly and my eyes widened. I looked over at Percy and we shared a look. 'What if Percy wasn't trained well enough?'

"Why are you guys leaving?" Asked Amara with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"We have a mission to complete." Answered Percy.

Amara looked a sad, her shoulders slumped.

"You can all enjoy each other's company and hang out. But tomorrow, Callista you will have to train very hard with Percy." My dad said and I nodded. Amara looked happier now and I smiled at her.

My dad left and I sat down in a chair thinking. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a splash. I looked up to see Percy in the pool, completely dry with all his regular clothes on.

"I think it's really cool that you're water proof." Commented Amara.

I laughed softly and Percy chuckled.

"I want to go in too. Callista may I borrow one of your swimsuits?" Asked Amara and I smiled.

"Sure." I replied and we both walked back into my room.

We went into my closet and Amara's jaw dropped.

My closet was really big almost as big as my room. It had shelves and shelves of shoes, in the front. Then when you walked in a little further, past the shoes you would see my clothes. Right now all I had was summer clothes, since it was summer. **(A/N It looks like Mariah Carey's closet. With the height of Christina Aguilera's ) **

We went to my swimsuit section and Amara was looking through all of them. I went over to the blue ones and picked out a cute 1 piece.

Amara was looking at the yellow ones right now. I frowned and walked over to her. I gently pulled her over to the violet bathing suits.

I sat down waiting for her to finish. After a few minutes she picked out a few violet ones. Then she went back to the yellows and picked out a few. She did the same with other colored ones and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you should pick out a violet one. But make sure it's not too dark because than it'll make your skin look very pale." I said and she nodded.

"What about the yellow ones?" She asked.

"Put back all of the other colors except violet and yellow." I said and she did that.

I grabbed some of them and hung them up on a wall. It only had hooks on it, side by side at the top. Amara finished hanging the rest up. We both looked at them for a couple of seconds before I turned to Amara.

I looked at her and saw that she has violet eyes. Long thick black hair, fair skinned, and thin. She also has small ears, pink cherubic lips, and a thin nose.**(A/N looks like Tinsley Mortimer's nose.)**

I looked back at the swimming suites and put back a lot. We were down to, two.

"Which one do you want to wear?" I asked her.

"Which one do you think would look best on me?" She asked back.

"I think the violet one would. But it's what you think not me." I replied and she seemed thoughtful.

"Well yellow is my favorite color... But the violet one is really nice too." She murmured indecisively. Then she made up her mind and grabbed the violet one.

"How's about we go to the beach instead?" I asked and Amara's eyes lite up.

"Yes I completely agree, let's go tell Percy." Said Amara, I nodded.

"Ok you change and go pick out a cover up, while I go ask Percy if he wants to accompany us." I said and left the closet.

I walked into Percy's room and found him still in the pool. He was just sitting there in the bottom. Most likely thinking, he looked up and noticed me. He swam up and smiled.

"Hey Percy, Amara and I want to go to the beach instead, want to come with us?" I asked and Percy nodded vigorously.

"Of course I want to go."He replied.

"Ok well get ready. We are all leaving in 20 minutes." I said and walked out of his room, closing the door behind myself.

I walked back into my closet and found Amara sitting on one of the couches. She was already dressed and had picked out a matching cover up.

"Ok let me get dressed and we can go. Well you know after we get some things for the beach." I said and she smiled nodding.

I went towards the back of my closet and changed into my swimsuit. Then I went over to the cover up section. Amara was already there looking at two. She turned around and gasped.

"You look really good in that princess." She said and I grinned at her.

"Thanks, I think the one on the left would be better." I said and walked over to her, grabbing it. I put on the dress cover up and walked out of my closet. Amara had put up the cover up and caught up to me.

"So what next?" She asked and I grinned.

"Now we get what we need. First let's put on some sunscreen. That way we won't have to when we're on at the beach." I said and we walked into my bathroom.

"Whoa now this is a nice bathroom." Said Amara and I laughed.

It was nice, there were three steps to get onto the main part of the bathroom. There was also room around it so that you could walk into a long and wide hallway. From there you could turn right or left. If you turned right you would be in a living room type room. With a fireplace some couches and a TV. It also had a closet. If you went in you would see cleaning supplies, extra towels, and things like sprays or sunscreen. If you turned right you would go into a room with a swimming pool. With a diving board and chairs. It also had a snack bar in the corner.

If you went up the three steps though, you would have a lot of space. It was sort of like being on a platform. If you walked forward and turned to the left side of it you would see the bath. Which also had three steps leading up to it. On the right was a regular shower. In between them was a double sink. On either side of the sink were some towels.

I walked up went down the hall into the living room. I then walked into the closet and grabbed two sunscreen bottles. Amara was wide eyed looking at the entire place.

"Your room is seriously bigger than my house. I mean you have a huge room, closet and now bathroom. I wish I was you." Said Amara and I laughed.

I let her look around before we to Percy's room again. I knocked on the door and entered when I heard "come in."

Percy was standing there with a thin blue t-shirt, sandals, and swimming trunks. They were also blue but on the sides it had two black lines in between them was a white one. He also had a towel around his neck.

We all grinned at each other.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded. "Come on let's go." I said and we started walking out of the castle.

"Do you think we'll meet or see Lord Pontus?" Asked Amara.

"Definitely, he is always there." I said and Amara laughed.

One of the maids was walking by. I stopped her and asked "may you please prepare us three bags with things that we'll need for the beach?"

She nodded and ran off calling for some other maids.

"Shoot I forgot to tell her that we already have sunscreen." I said and ran after her.

I turned the corner and almost bumped into my dad. I smiled at him.

"Hi daddy." I said sweetly, he frowned at me.

"Why are you wearing such a short dress?" He questioned seriously. I didn't even smile.

"Because Amara, Percy and I are going to the beach. This is just a cover up." I explained and my dad nodded before smiling.

"Ok well I'm going to go take care of some important business. I'll see you later sweetie, be careful and safe." He said and I smiled hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, love you, see you later." I said and ran off after the maid again.

I caught up to her when she was talking to, two other maids.

"I forgot to tell you but we already have sunscreen." I said and she sighed not hiding her frustration.

"Ok princess couldn't of told me that earlier?" She snapped at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I wasn't able to tell you because you ran off so quickly." I said just as three other maids appeared.

"We got the things you asked for." One of them said and handed them to the maid that I was talking to.

She shoved them into my chest. I grabbed them before they fell. I narrowed my eyes at the maid.

She had flaming red hair, that was curly. With emerald green eyes, a thin nose and small lips. Her ears were also small. She had a slim, fit figure. All in all she was pretty and most likely a spoiled, conceded brat, from the way she acted.

"What?" She snapped at me. The other maids gasped. Except for the maids she had been talking to. They just smirked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you read?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Actually I can, but I prefer to ask. Also it seems that you don't have your name tag on. Wonder why I had to ask huh?" I said that last part sarcastically.

"What is up with you and raising your eyebrow? It's not like it makes them look any better." She sneered at me.

The other two maids laughed. The three looked like they wanted to say something to them, but they looked too scared to.

"I asked what your name is, now answer, and I won't repeat myself." I said threateningly.

"Oh I'm so scared, my knees are shaking. At least you won't repeat yourself I hate it when people repeat themselves. Plus it's not like I want to hear you talk any longer." She replied.

"Her name is Idylla." Piped up one of the shy, scared maids.

She was a bit chubby, short, but still had a pretty face.

"Why don't you be quiet." Snapped Idylla at her. The girl whimpered and hid behind the other scared maids.

"Don't talk to her like that." I said and Idylla turned to me laughing.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Percy and Amara turned the corner just before I could say anything.

Idylla looked Percy up and down. She nodded approvingly before looking at Amara. She wrinkled her nose at her.

Percy walked up to me and smiled, I smiled back. Amara was too focused on glaring at Idylla to care.

"What's your name handsome?" Asked Idylla moving her body weight to one leg, and bending her knee at the other leg.

"I don't know who you think you are but you need to knock it off." Said Amara.

"You are who exactly?" Asked Idylla.

"The name is Amara, and you're going to become real good friends with my fists if you don't stop being so obnoxious." Replied Amara.

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the daughter of that one designer." She said with fake sweetness and a contemplative tone.

"Yes I am, got a problem with that?" Amara snapped at her.

The shy maids ran off and the other maids laughed.

Amara was about to slap Idylla but she caught her arm. Then she shot electricity up her arm, from her hand. Amara opened her mouth in pain, but didn't scream.

Percy quickly grabbed Amara and pulled her towards him. Amara went to the wall and leaned on it, not wanting to show weakness in front of Idylla.

We all noticed some electricity travel up Percy's arm as well.

He just stood there as if nothing happened.

"How can you just stand there like that? As if you didn't just get electrocuted." Asked one of the maids.

She had dark brown hair with blue-green eyes. She was tall and thin she was also pretty.

Percy shrugged "one of my friends used to do that to me all the time. Except she put more power behind hers." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why would your friend do that?" Asked the other maid.

She had light brown hair and was also thin and pretty.

"Because I annoyed her or I would say or do something dumb." Percy replied simply.

"I would never do that to you on purpose." Said Idylla sweetly.

Amara suddenly lunged at her. She tackled Idylla and punched her in the jaw. All of the sudden Idylla made her whole body produce electricity. Percy quickly grabbed Amara and kneeled down. He set her on the floor putting one of the bags under her head. She was unconscious.

Idylla and her wannabe's all started laughing.

That was the last straw for me and Percy.

I grabbed Idylla by the neck and shoved her really hard into the wall. She gasped and shot electricity through me. My eyes burned with fury I could feel them turning red.

I shot electricity through her as well. Only mine was more powerful. I kneed her in the stomach and backhanded her. Then I punched her face so hard she passed out.

I turned around and saw the two other girls drenched to the skin. Their make-up was running making them look like clowns.

They looked at me and immediately paled. They both ran away as fast as they could. Percy turned around frowning and immediately jumped back surprised.

My eyes immediately turned back to their original color. I walked over to Amara and healed her.

"Still up for going to the beach?" I asked.

"Yes I am but I have something that I need to do first." She replied, jumping up. She walked up to Idylla and kicked her in the ribs.

We all grabbed our bags and started walking down the hall.

"Why were your eyes red?" Asked Percy.

"Wait your eyes actually turned red! Over me!" Said Amara, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah my eyes turned red. Well when an immortal or primordial gets angry enough their eyes turn red. Or if they are blood thirsty. The more red the eyes the more angry or blood thirsty they are." I explained.

"How red were her eyes?" Asked Amara.

"They were just red, not really that dark or anything. They were red but a bit light." Percy tried to explain.

"That is so cool!" Yelled Amara.

"How's about we just teleport there?" I asked.

"Yes." Percy and Amara agreed in unison. Amara blushed before I teleported us to the beach.

We set up our area and I looked at it thoughtfully.

"How about we go swimming?" I asked looking up.

"I think that's a great idea. May I join all of you?" Asked a voice behind us. I grinned and turned around.

"Uncle Pontus! It's so good to see you again!" I screamed hugging him.

I looked over to see Amara and Percy bowing.

"It's good to see you again as well Callista." He said softly.

"Yes you may join us. Come on you guys lets go." I said taking off my cover up and running into the water. Percy was already in there by the time I arrived. So was my uncle Pontus.

Amara and I started splashing each other while Percy dived in. We all continued going in deeper, laughing. I liked how the waves pulled my back. I started to go in deeper, Amara following me. That's when we noticed that Percy and my uncle weren't with us.

"Where did-" Amara started saying but was pulled under.

"Amara!" I yelled and also got pulled under the water. Suddenly someone kicked me in the face. Next to me on either side I heard laughter. I looked both ways and saw my uncle and Percy laughing. I swam up and saw Amara looking around.

She turned when she heard me.

"There you are. I thought they got you too, so I didn't leave." She explained. "Why is your cheekbone red?" She suddenly asked and I reached up tenderly touching the said spot.

"On the way up I got kicked in the face." I told her and her eyes widened.

"I think I did that I'm sorry. I panicked and kicked out. My foot connected with someone but I thought it was my attacker." She said a bit sheepishly.

"It's ok, when I was pulled under I saw my uncle and Percy laughing." I told her and her eyes narrowed.

That's when Percy and my uncle appeared. They were still laughing. Amara smacked Percy's arm repeatedly. Then she looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me with a face that said 'it was just for good measure'.

Uncle Pontus and Percy fist bumped. I glared at both of them.

"I told you guys that my uncle Pontus would be here." I said suddenly, Amara and Percy nodded.

"You two got along well." Amara commented sourly.

"Look what we found." Percy said holding out a pearl. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok a hermit crab gave it to me. It said that a primordial found it but dropped it and the hermit crab took it." He elaborated and I nodded.

I grabbed it and examined it. The pearl was big, and like most pearls, was white. I handed it to Amara and she examined it for a couple of minutes. I sneezed and she jumped. Almost reluctantly she handed it back to Percy.

"Keep it, I don't want it." He told her putting it back in her hand.

She grinned at him before tackling him. My uncle and I laughed.

They surfaced, Percy looking at her incredulously.

"Why'd you have to tackle me in order to give me a hug?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I was really happy and acting on an impulse." She said.

"How about we play volleyball instead?" I asked and everyone agreed.

"Let's reapply our sunscreen." Amara told me as we were swimming back.

"Yeah we really should. We spent a long time in the water." I replied.

"Let's all race back." Percy said grinning. We all joined in but we all knew the competition was between my uncle and Percy.

We had all stopped, my uncle made the water around us still.

"Ready...set...GO!" Percy said and we all swam off as fast as we could.

Percy and my uncle left me and Amara in the dust. Or in our case foam and ripples.

We swam fast for a little bit but we both shrugged and started going back at a steady, relaxing pace.

"They look a bit impatient. I wonder who won." Said Amara thoughtfully.

"Me too I bet my uncle won." I said.

"I bet Percy won." Countered Amara, I just shrugged.

"Let's hurry up I don't feel like getting a tongue lashing." I said and we swam back at a rapid pace. Once it was too shallow for me to swim I stood up and ran out, Amara next to me.

"Who won?" Asked Amara, uncle Pontus and Percy both grinned.

"Lord Pontus did, but it was just barely." Said Percy good naturally.

"You swim well my boy." Said uncle Pontus resting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Come on let's go dry up." I said.

We all walked back to our area.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out the towel. We all dried up and I pulled out the sunscreen. I handed one to Amara. When I reached the point were only my back needed the sunscreen I turned around.

"Can one of you guys help me?" I asked talking to everyone.

Someone grabbed the sunscreen and applied it to my back. The person's hands were big and masculine so it was either Percy or my uncle applying it. When they finished I turned around.

"Thank you." I told Percy, finding him with the sunscreen bottle in his hands.

"Your welcome." He replied and began putting some on himself.

"Can someone help me put some on my back?" Asked Amara and I grabbed the bottle. I applied it and handed it back to her. I noticed the disappointed look in her eyes.

She started to hand it to my uncle but he shook his head.

"Why not? You're going to end up getting sunburned." Amara commented.

My uncle and I laughed. Amara and Percy just looked at us like 'why are you laughing?'

"It's ok my dear. Since I'm the Primordial of the ocean I spend most of my time on the beach, next to the ocean. Which makes me sun proof as long as I'm here, near or next to my domain." Uncle Pontus explained.

They both nodded and we started walking to the volleyball area.

There was only one left. We quickly took it and my uncle made a volley ball appear.

"Who's going to be on which team?" I asked.

"Well you two can't be on a team. Since you are both in the council." Said Amara.

"Ok how about boys against girls?" I asked and we all grinned.

"Agreed." They all replied in unison.

"Wait we need a ref." I said frowning.

Amara grabbed my hand and we walked over to a group of people. They were mostly guys but there a few girls in the group.

"Do any of you know how to be a referee for volleyball?" Asked Amara.

"Yeah I do." Answered a boy who looked around 18. He was tall and muscular. With dark brown hair, blue eyes and had super white teeth. He even had dimples.

"Could you ref our game?" I asked and he grinned.

"Sure no problem." He replied.

"Thanks we're over there, follow us." I said leading the way.

The whole group ended up following us.

When we got there Percy and my uncle were talking. They stopped when they noticed us. The guy went in the referee's area. Amara and I got in position, I served.

Percy quickly bumped the ball. My uncle set him up and Percy spiked the ball. Amara was quick though and dived for it. I bumped it up and she set me up, I spiked it as hard as I could. They weren't able to get it. Amara and I got the first point. He high fived and this time Amara served.

We continued playing. It was hard because it was match point and we were tied.

My uncle spiked it and I just barely got to the ball. Amara spiked it back, Percy dived and got it. My uncle set up Percy, who spiked it. This time Amara dived for it. Although it went crooked. I ran and got it just before it hit the ground. I hit it so that it would go behind me towards Amara. She did a baby hit and almost scored.

Uncle Pontus got it just in time. The crowd that had gathered was cheering. Percy set up my uncle who spiked it. I had been expecting that so I blocked. It went back into their side and we scored.

Amara and I hugged.

"Yay we won." I said and Amara nodded.

"That was such a fun game to watch." Said one of the girls that was in the group.

"Thanks." I replied. The girl was pretty. She was fit with a beach body, very toned. She had blond hair and warm brown eyes.

"You two were very fun and good opponents." Said uncle Pontus.

"Thanks so were you guys. This was the best volleyball game ever!" I said happily.

We all walked back to where we had put our stuff, laughing and talking.

"Hey were did our stuff go?" Asked Percy.

We all looked around wondering the same thing.

"Someone must have of thought it would be funny to take our stuff." I replied.

"Well looks like we're heading back in only our swimsuits." Said Amara grumpily.

"Let's just teleport back." I said I turned and hugged my uncle. "Bye uncle Pontus see you later." I said and we all told him 'goodbye' before leaving.

We teleported back and I noticed someone rounding the corner with three bags. I ran after her and saw that she was one of the shy maids that I had seen earlier.

She dropped to her knees shaking. "I'm sorry princess. I didn't want them to hurt me. They made me I didn't want to, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, please don't f-fire me." She said, sobbing by the end.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you. Who put you up to this?" I asked gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"I can't t-tell y-y-you. S-she w-w-will h-hurt me." She said and started crying again.

"Well either you tell Princess Callista or they'll continue hurting you. If you tell Princess Callista she'll stop them, she'll protect you." Said Amara from behind me.

"I will help you just tell me who put you up to this." I said gently.

She had a faraway look in her eyes for a second before focusing on me. "C-can I t-talk to just you p-please?" She asked.

I looked back at Amara. "Do you mind? If you do then I can just talk with her later." I said nicely. She shrugged and turned to Percy.

"Let's go to Callista's room." She said and looked at me questioningly, I nodded and they left.

I turned back to the maid.

"Now you can tell me." I said gently.

"Them." She pointed behind me and ran.

I suddenly felt pain shoot through me. I made my body go limp before I lost consciousness.

I made sure I looked like I had just passed out. By relaxing my body, even though I just wanted to curl up in a ball. Also by breathing steadily, but still a bit shakily. That way it showed that they did hurt me.

"Get her before she gets away." Said a cold voice from behind me. I realized that the voice belonged to who I had suspected was behind this.

I heard running feet and then a scream. I heard the signs of struggling and someone being dragged.

"You were told to not get caught. But you didn't listen, that means you need to get punished." Idylla tutted. She began walking towards the two people. I didn't want the maid to get hurt so I swallowed the pain and jumped up slamming Idylla against the wall.

I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall again.

She retaliated by kicking me. I punched her cheekbone.

"Callista." Said my dad's voice sternly. Idylla suddenly smirked at me and started to pretend to cry.

I let go of her and turned around. She ran up to my dad and hugged him. He rubbed her back soothingly.

I stood there in complete shock.

My dad had a new girlfriend and she was one of the few people that I disliked.

**(A/N I was going to stop the chapter here just to give you all a cliff hanger. But what I just wrote wasn't what I wanted the chapter to be about.)**

"I d-don't k-k-know why s-she attacked m-me. What d-did I e-ever do t-to h-her?" She sobbed into my dad's shoulder.

"You kind of attacked her when she wasn't looking. Callista, Percy, those maids, her and I all have memories of seeing you hurt Princess Callista." Came the snarky reply of Amara. "We figured something was up so we stayed. Glad we did, sorry we didn't help, we were waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Amara said looking at me I only nodded.

My dad pulled Amara away at arm's length. "Why did you hurt my daughter?" My dad asked anger evident in his voice.

"I can see why you would trust your daughter's friend's word above mine but what they are saying is a lie." Idylla said after pretending to pull herself together.

"Is your father Eros?" I asked and I saw Idylla tense slightly. My father seemed to notice as well.

"Yes he is, why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because when a daughter of Eros cries real tears they look rainbow colored. If they aren't true tears and are in other words forced they will look like anyone else's tears." I replied matter-of-factly.

"I... I...I'm a rare daughter of Eros... erm...when I cry my tears um... always look the same." She said with a look of pure concentration on her face.

"You're lying." My father stated angrily.

"I can't believe you actually think that I'm lying." Said Idylla, pretending to be shocked.

"Save it we all know you're guilty. You waste of a Primordial, waste of space, taking up oxygen from others-" My dad held up his hand silencing Amara.

"I would like to see your memories Callista." My father said gently.

I nodded and let him see into my memories from today. It only took about a minute. Idylla was shaking from fear. When my dad stopped seeing my memories he was furious. He emitted a power, you could practically see anger rolling off him in waves.

"I think we should send you to the jail planet." My father said, pure anger was basically what I heard as his voice. I had never heard him or seen him so mad.

"Please no I beg of you please!" Shrieked Idylla, she had dropped to her knees and was shaking, hugging herself.

"You should have of thought about that before you hurt my daughter." My father replied.

"It wasn't that bad dad. Well we'll be in my room now, come on guys let's go." I said.

We all went to my room and I flopped on the bed. Amara following my lead except she didn't actually notice me and fell on top of me.

Percy grinned "Doggie pile!" he yelled before flopping on both of us. All of my air left me in a whoosh, for the second time.

"Get off." I gasped.

Him and Amara both got off of me. I glared at them and Percy laughed. Amara grinned at me, I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Callista may I please stay over at your house? Like for a sleepover." I starred at her for a second.

"Of course you may." She squealed in delight than tackled me. She effectively knocked both of us off the bed. She proceeded in hugging me.

"Today was fun." Amara commented.

"It was but you realize that tomorrow and for the remainder of the time we have here Percy and I will be training." I said and Amara just nodded.

We were both sitting down next to each other and I rubbed my back.

"That was nice." I said sarcastically.

We all joked around and had fun but eventually we went to sleep.

In the morning I put a tank top and some short shorts on. Then just because I felt like it I put on some high heels. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and wrapped a ribbon around the hair band. **(A/N I don't know if that's what they are called in English.)**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange. **(A/N Have you ever noticed how a lot things are named or nicknamed apple. 'The big apple,' 'Apple products,' like Mac's and iPads 'apple state.' That's why I put an orange, I don't have anything against apples.)** Leaning against the counter I waited for Amara and Percy to wake up. I ended up finishing my orange so I decided to go outside.

I went to the garden and took a deep breath. I loved the smell of this place. The smell of nature and it the air was so fresh. I went over to the flowers and picked one. It was a pink rose. Hearing footsteps I turned around.

Amara walked up to me and I smiled at her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Callista I should probably go home. I already ate breakfast and let me tell you, those chiefs can cook." Amara said and I smiled before giving her a hug.

Amara left and I went back into the castle.

I walked into Percy's room and frowned. He wasn't in his bed. I went over to the pool and saw him at the bottom. He looked like he was asleep. I rolled my eyes and splashed the water. He didn't wake up so I splashed some more water. Percy still didn't wake up. I took off my shoes and placed them by the door. I went over to the pool and started kicking it. Finally Percy woke up and he swam up to me.

He grinned at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly he grabbed my leg and pulled me in. I gasped and instantly regretted it. Because I took in a lot of water. I surfaced, coughing while trying to get air. Then I felt the water come out of my throat. It was a weird feeling.

"Sorry about that I didn't think you would start choking." Percy said.

"It's ok."I said and got out. Percy suddenly looked away really fast blushing. That's when I remembered that I had a white shirt on. I quickly went into my room and changed.

Now I was wearing a black tank top with shorts. I also put on black high heels. I dried my hair and walked out again.

Percy was still in his room. He grabbed my shoes and handed them to me.

"Thanks, when you finish eating your breakfast we can go and train." I said and Percy nodded.

I went back into my room and grabbed my sword. Then I walked outside into the training area. There was only one other person here. He was a soldier I could tell because I had met him before. He noticed me and smiled, then started to walk over to me.

"Hey." I said as he got near me.

"Hello Princess fancy seeing you here. I thought you had your own private training area." He said and I laughed.

"There is but I like going here to train better. Plus I like looking at the swords." I replied.

"Yeah me too except I don't have anywhere else to go and train. I'm hoping the I can get one of the legendaries." He said.

"Who doesn't?" I asked smiling.

"True." He replied, grinning.

"Is it alright if I have a quick sparring lesson with you?" He asked.

"As long as you tell me your name." I replied and he chuckled.

"My name is Theron." He replied and I smiled.

"Well then Theron how's about we spar now?" I said smiling.

Instead of responding to that he got into battle stance. I followed his lead and got into battle stance.

We began circling each other. He suddenly swiped at me. I saw it too late, even though I moved back he still swiped me. Getting me on my arm, it wasn't deep. He looked surprised and that was all I needed to put my sword at his throat. He smiled at me and I grinned back.

"I'm sorry about the cut I gave you." Theron said gesturing at my arm.

"It's alright, it's only a little scratch." I replied.

"May we have another sparring match?" Asked Theron.

Like he did earlier I just got into fighting stance. He got into fighting stance quickly and again we circled each other. He slashed at my head. Although I had expected that and ducked, while spinning out one foot. I effectively knocked him off his feet. Just as I was about to get up he tackled me. He grabbed my hand and twisted it back. I couldn't help it I dropped my sword.

He pinned my arms by my head. I smiled sweetly at him. All of the sudden I tucked in my legs and kicked out. That sent him out flying I quickly spun around, grabbed my sword, and got up all in one spin. He jumped to his feet not using his hands or anything, just jumping up. I smiled and he charged at me. He stabbed towards me and I parried. I quickly swiped and got his arm as well. He gritted his teeth but to his credit he didn't make a sound.

Theron then slashed and I blocked it. But he had done that on purpose to distract me. Since he was super fast he was able to kick me in the stomach. That sent me flying and I hit the wall on the opposite side. He ran towards me and jumped into the air brining down his sword. I ducked out of the way and kicked him in the back. He stumbled but didn't fall or hit the wall.

He turned around and I put my sword to his neck again. He smiled and I was about to lower my sword when I saw his arm tense and blocked the super quick and powerful slash upwards. The hit sent shock waves up my arm. The same thing happened to him. Theron then put his arms up in surrender. I laughed and put my sword back into its sheath.

"Hey." Said a cool relaxed voice behind me. Although it also sounded tense, I was probably imaging it.

"Hi Percy." I said turning around. We smiled at each other.

"Hello my name is Theron." Theron said introducing himself.

"Hello my name is Percy." Percy introduced himself shaking Theron's hand.

I looked at them seeing Percy tall, muscular, tan, green eyed, black haired. Yet Theron was taller about 6'8 , more muscular, reddish-brown eyed but they also turned grey, black haired as well, pale. Theron had more chiseled features.

That's when I realized how much my stomach hurt. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. Both Percy and Theron noticed. Theron frowned and Percy looked concerned.

"Do you have a stomach ache?" Asked Percy.

"You can say that." I said and looked at Theron. He smiled sheepishly at me knowing that it was because of him that my tummy hurt.

Percy looked at us both in turn. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Well I think it's time for us to start training." I told Percy and he nodded. "Ok get into position." I said. Percy did just that and we both started circling each other.

I made the first move, doing an arc over my head. Percy stepped back and slashed diagonally. He ended up hitting my sword. I nodded appreciatively and Percy stayed serious. He stabbed towards me and I side stepped. We kept on going like this. It almost seemed like we were dancing, because of the grace in which we moved.

"That was fun." I said, Percy nodded breathing a little hard. I myself was also a bit out of breath.

"What's next?" Asked Percy.

"I think that we should practice balance." I replied, Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you need it and I like to train on balance. So even if you don't want to, too bad." I replied.

We went to a different area in the arena. It had thin beams of wood. That would go up really high. Then to get off you would either jump down and do some flips on the way or walk back down.

"Ok Percy run up there and flip off of it." I said.

"What?" Percy said loudly.

"You heard me but I guess I can show you first." I replied and went up to a beam.

I ran up it, as fast as I could. Then I flipped off of it. I did some really fancy flips on the way down.

I walked over to a gaping Percy. I just grinned at him.

"Your turn." I stated simply.

"You don't expect me to do that do you?" Percy asked warily.

"Well no, but I do expect more than you just going there and jumping down." I replied frowning.

"Ok, but it's not going to similar to what you just did." Replied Percy.

He jogged up to the beam and paused. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword. He put his leg back and started running powerfully up the beam, it looked pretty cool. When Percy reached the end he jumped up and put the above his head. Percy landed and stuck his sword in the ground. It looked really cool I couldn't help but clap.

Percy smiled at me and walked over.

"Told you it wouldn't be like what you did." He said and I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"You look amazing like such a warrior. That is exactly what you would do in battle. You just skipped a lesson that I was going to give you, congratulations." I said.

"Ok since that was good we need to focus facial expressions next. You have to always keep your cool around these guys. If not they will tear you up eat you and spit you out." I said seriously and Percy's eyes widened but he still nodded.

I heard laughter from behind us and turned around to see Theron.

"Sorry I couldn't help but hear your conversation."He said, I noticed Percy tense out of the corner of my eye.

I shrugged "it's ok" I replied.

That's when I remembered that I had forgotten my ring. I always put on some sort of hidden weapon just in case something happened and I was disarmed.

"Guys I forgot something I'll be right back, I just need to get something." I said and ran towards my room.

I quickly went in there grabbed a ring that had a pop out knife in it. Then I put on a belt and attached my daggers to it. I had a few different types of daggers but today I only grabbed two of those types. One type was like my sword but in dagger form. The other was silver and had blue gems in it. **(A/N It's the dagger on the cover of inner demons by Sara Cannon.)**

When I got back to the training area I noticed that there was a lot of tension between Percy and Theron.

"There's a lot of tension is something wrong?"I asked. They both looked at me their eyes immediately softening, or did I just imagine that?

"Nothing everything is fine." Replied Percy, Theron nodded in agreement.

"Ok whatever." I said dismissing it, not really caring that much about why it was so awkward before.

"Now Percy focus." I said and he immediately tried to stay on alert. He was really focusing on what I was saying. "Theron, do you mind if I use you as a part of an example?"

"No not at all." He replied.

"This is just meant to get you angry ok Percy?" I said carefully.

"Theron and I have a bit of history between us." I started and Percy looked indifferent. I pretended to falter and get all emotional. "When we were together one day I made him mad." I played my part well, looking away as if I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked at Theron telling him with my eyes to play along. "He... he..."

"What, what happened?"Percy asked suddenly worried.

_Look angry at me as if you hate me._

"Theron well he hit me."I gasped out all in a rush. Then I hid behind Percy quickly. To Percy it seemed as though I was cowering behind him in fear that he would hurt me.

"Did anything else happen?" Percy asked stonily.

"Ever since then the pattern continued. He threatened me saying that if I told anyone he would hurt me." I said and started sobbing.

Theron growled as if he was mad that I had told on him. Percy's fists clenched and he seemed to be restraining himself.

Then realization dawned on Percy and he chuckled.

"You are both very talented actor's." He said and I smiled taking a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." I said jokingly.

"So guess we need to work some more on that," asked Percy.

"Yeah we do. Sorry about using that as the example. I didn't mean to use you as the bad guy or anything." I said with a small smile to Theron.

We continued to train for the remainder of the time we had here. I myself was even exhausted.

Today was Monday our only rest day. Well actually we were still going to train but not as hard. Percy and I were both going to take well earned naps. We had been working almost nonstop. Both of us only got a few hours sleep during the entire day we probably got four hours of sleep then it was train, train, train... and you guessed it more training.

I ate breakfast and went back to my room. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up when I heard footsteps walking towards me.

It creeped me out and I was instantly on my feet, dagger at hand. I had fallen asleep with a hair clip in and had reached back and made it turn into its dagger form.

Theron was standing there with his hands up. I instantly relaxed and sat back down on my bed. That's when I noticed that someone had tucked me in. I noticed because I had been under the covers.

"Sorry to disturb you Princess." Apologized Theron.

"It's ok and please just call me Callista. I'm not all in to this formal stuff, in fact it's really annoying." I said automatically. "So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you that the higher ranking people in the Army are having a meeting today. Actually it's more of a formal party." He said a little awkwardly.

I smiled gently already knowing what he wanted to say.

"I was just wondering if maybe...well if you don't want to you don't have to. Well I guess that already happens since you are the Princess. Anyways I came in here to ask... if ..." He faltered, blushing a bit.

"If I would like to attend with you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He looked down for a second before looking back at me.

"Yes. Would you like to attend the party with me?" He asked and I full out grinned at him.

"Of course I would love to accompany you to the party." I replied and he looked very relieved.

"You would? Great." He said.

"What should I wear to the party? So that we can match." I explained the last part.

"Could you wear white?" He asked.

"Of course would you mind if I wore a bit of silver as well?" I asked politely.

"No of course not. I'll wear a silver tie in that case." He responded and I smiled.

"What time is the party?" I asked getting to my feet and walking over to my closet.

"It starts at 7."He replied and I nodded.

"Ok if you wouldn't mind but I have to change." I said and he instantly bowed his head.

"Of course I'm sorry. I'll come by at seven to pick you up." Theron said quickly before leaving.

The first thing I did was take a quick shower. When I was dine I made my hair dry.

I went into my closet and ended up choosing a pure white dress. I clung to my body. One was a very loose sleeve that was purposely big. The other was a silver chain. I put some white and silver heels on then went over to my jewelry. I picked out a pearl necklace, with matching earrings and bracelet. Except the earring had silver and hung down.

I put everything on then put on some makeup which wasn't something that I did often. I put a grey, white, silver theme on as my eye shadow. Then I put some lip gloss on. Next I put my outfit on and worked on doing my hair. I made my hair curl and put it into and elegant bun. Making sure to leave some strands by my face. I smiled at my reflection and walked out.

Yet again I managed to bump into Percy. Although this time I wasn't expecting it at all and bumped right off of him. I would have of fallen on my butt, if Percy hadn't caught me.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Asked Percy.

"I'm going to attend a party with Theron later today." I replied easily.

"Oh, ok." Percy said dragging out the 'oh' slightly.

"Did you get some extra sleep?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah almost as much as you did." Percy replied.

"How do you know for how long I was taking a nap?" I asked.

"I went in your room to ask if you wanted to get some last minute training done. When I got there you were asleep so I put you under the blankets." Percy explained.

"Oh thanks I guess." I said.

"No problem that's what friends do for each other, right?" He said ending his sentence with a question.

"Yeah, that's what friends do for each other." I replied smiling softly to myself. Percy was my first real friend. He didn't care if I was 'the princess'. Unlike other people, it was quite comforting. Of course I had other friends but they still treated me differently. I only just realized how much I cared and trusted Percy. Hopefully nothing would happen to ruin our friendship.

If anything happened to Percy I would be distraught. At least I knew he wouldn't give up on me. In other words he wouldn't betray me. My dad had told me that his fatal flaw was loyalty.

That's when I noticed that we were walking outside. I decided to walk into the gardens instead and veered us off in that direction. Percy seemed to be thinking too much to noticed that we were subtly changing direction.

When we were outside Percy finally noticed where we were at. He smiled looking at the flowers I had created. We both walked over to one and sat down.

For the next few hours we stayed there talking and laughing.

After a while I noticed that it was almost time for me to go with Theron to the party. I quickly got up, seeing this Percy also got up. We both hurried back to my room. Well he went into his and I mine.

I sat on a chair and waited for Theron to show up.

When he arrived the first thing he did was whistle. "Wow, you look beautiful." He said making me feel embarrassed.

I looked at him and noticed that he knew how to clean up. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a silver tie. I smiled at him before getting up and walking towards him.

I noticed his eyes looked reddish-brown again. Except this time they looked more red. That was a bit odd, but I didn't think much of it.

We walked out arm in arm.

On the way out we walked by my dad. He noticed out interlinked arms and stopped us. We were by the door and I noticed Theron looking longingly at it. As if he was thinking 'we were so close, to getting out.'

"Where are you two going?" My dad asked looking directly at Theron. I noticed that my dad wanted him to answer.

"The two of us are going to a party type of event." Said Theron formally.

My dad nodded, obviously knowing what event Theron was taking me to. He smiled at us and let us go.

"I don't think I've been more scared or nervous in my life." Theron told me.

"Well you handled it very well." I responded, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we continued walking.

We arrived at this formal ballroom looking place. It was very nice.

There wasn't any music and a lot of people were just talking. Some people noticed us and we walked up to a couple. The guy looked very serious but he was laughing a lot with the people he was talking to. The girl that had accompanied him was pretty. She had light green eyes and looked like she was physically fit.

Suddenly the music turned into a slow song. The couples around us to dance. I turned to see Theron holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I would love to." I replied with an easy smile.

We started dancing, with him spinning me, as we glided across the dance floor. For the last move he dipped me down, although he brought me back up with a slight pause in between.

For another hour or so we danced. I was having a great time. Theron was smiling but I noticed it never seemed to reach his eyes.

Let's go to the carnival that they are holding." Suggested a man that looked that he had one too many drinks. A cheer went through the crowd. Suddenly everyone started spilling out of the room. Theron grabbed my arm, a little too roughly and guided me out of the room.

When we were all out we all walked to the carnival. Everyone was still talking amongst themselves. Upon arrival we went to the playing booths. Some people had joined Theron and I.

I saw a booth were you threw darts at balloons. You had three darts and in order to get more big and nice prize you had to get nine with those three darts. My eyes brightened, I had heard some stories about these games.

"Theron I have heard that you are very good at these games." I said. "Could you please win me the big banana." I said and started pouting. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other girls were doing the same to their couples.

"Ok," said Theron and paid for the darts. He took aim and did some upper cut motion. He got five balloons. I clapped, smiling brightly, he looked down at me. Still looking at me he grabbed another dart and did the same motion. Amazingly he got five balloons again. My eyes widened a bit, I just stared at him. He moved away from me to the end of the booth and did a really crazy movement. My jaw dropped, he got all of the balloons in that row, the horizontal way.

"Wow that was so cool!" I said and he just grinned at me. The person of the booth handed Theron the banana. He gave it to me and I hugged it tightly.

He just stared at me for a second before throwing his head back and laughing. Walking over to me, he puts his arm around my shoulders and starts leading me to another booth.

Third P.O.V.

As Callista and Theron continued spending the day with each other, Callista didn't notice Theron's eyes get steadily redder. At one point during the day Theron told Callista something that amused her. She put her head on his shoulder and tried to stifle her giggles.

By having her head on his shoulders, she didn't notice his eyes turn the same red Callista's had, when she had encountered Idylla.

The two spent the rest of the day in each other's company. When night finally arrived they stayed outside a little while longer and left. Theron took Callista to her house and kissed her hand before departing. Percy had been passing by at the time and his fists tightened.

It was obvious the Percy disliked Theron. Although Percy just got a bad feeling around Theron. Not unlike, getting a sudden chill run down your back.

Soon the all the occupants of the castle fell asleep.

Although one that had just been there left to go to another location.

Callista's P.O.V.

I woke up early and went into Percy's room. He was still asleep, I grinned.

Going over to him I suddenly jumped on him. That woke him up and he pushed us both off the second level of his room, into the pool.

"That backfired," I said surfacing and getting out of the pool. "Percy please dry me off. Since you did cause this."

"You started it." Percy said groggily. He still dried me off and I left.

Going back into my room I got ready. I put on the outfit that I had chosen last, when I had gone shopping with Percy.

Then I quickly packed the things that I would need for the trip. Then I went into Percy's room. He was already done changing. He was wearing all black and some chains. He looked nice in it. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead.

I made his eye color appear red. At least to everyone except him and I. It was only an appearance or glamour. In other words it wasn't actually there, even though it seemed like it was. You could use this to make yourself invisible.

I then put some glamour on myself and we headed out. My eyes were as bright red as Percy's. I also had a smoky eye shadow. With red lipstick and some blush, I looked more or less like the girl version of Percy. Since I had also put glamour on my hair to make it look black, with dark red tips. The only difference in mine and Percy's clothing was color and size. My things were a lot shorter than his. Also I had black and red, with silver chains.

We arrived at my dad's office. Percy knocked and we entered, having been told to do so.

My dad looked up at me and frowned. His eyes also darkened, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"If you had been wearing that for any other occasion..." My dad left of threateningly. I quickly nodded, my dad did not like me wearing this one bit. If that wasn't already obvious.

"Make sure you take good care of my baby girl." My dad said turning to Percy. He gulped and nodded.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you dad." I said running and tackling him in a hug. My dad chuckled hugging me back. I almost always got like this every time we had to be away from each other for more than a week.

"It's time for you two to go. I will miss you both. Don't worry time will fly by, you'll be back in no time." My dad said and teleported us to our destination.

The first thing I noticed was a bunch of guys with robes on. Their hoods looked like they had a knife curving up at the top. I looked again and saw that they actually did have knifes there. How could the cloth support the weight? It was probably magic or something like that.

I walked up to one.

"Where's your leader?" I asked with a bit of a growl in my voice.

Quickly the person reached up and pulled the knife out of the hood. It was replaced by another one. Yup it was definitely a magical hood.

I quickly took out a black dagger with a tint that looked like blood on it. That way it looked like I used it so much it was permanently stained with blood. Of course this was the first time I actually used it in real combat.

The person brought down their knife. I quickly intercepted it and kicked their legs. That had them on the floor immediately. I put the dagger at their throat.

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Take me to your leader." I said grounding out the words between my teeth.

They were quite, just staring at me.

"You've got two options. One you take me to your leader nicely and I may not kill you. Two you don't and I kill you than I ask the same of another robed figure. I will continue to do that until I get what I want." I told them in a low voice.

The person got up and started leading me in a direction. We saw a lot of those people in robes. Now that I looked more carefully I saw that they mimicked the uniforms for my dad's army. Who did they think they were, to do something like this?

Percy chuckled evilly most likely thinking the same thing as me. Except he was still acting. Of course that's what we would be doing our entire time here. Even when we talked to each other in private. You never know when there might be a spy. We would only talk out of character in an emergency.

Finally we reached a dark castle/arena. Currently everyone was in the arena. The reason I knew that was because of all the screaming, cheering, shouting and so on coming from there. We were lead that way and went through what I assumed was the back entrance.

We went through a tunnel with those guys in robes lining up the walls. They were on either side all armed. This time they didn't just have their hoods, for protection. They had swords. Well anyways it was really creepy especially how you could feel their eyes on you. Even if we weren't able to see them.

Finally we reached the back of a throne.

"My lord." Said our guide, dropping to their knees. Percy and I followed that person's lead.

"This had better be good, I am in the middle of watching a fight." Said a familiar voice. I was so glad I was looking down because I was sure that I looked shocked. I quickly put on a stony face again and got up, along with Percy and the guide.

The they turned and I saw that I had not been mistaken. The person in front of me was someone I had thought I could trust.

Theron was standing there in all his glory. Except his eyes were so red I thought that I would even have a hard time putting up that type of glamour.

Theron had permanent bloodlust. You could tell just by looking into his incredibly red eyes. He gave Percy the once over before looking at me. I could feel his eyes looking soaking in every detail of my body. It was very unnerving and I wanted him to stop. As if reading my mind he turned to look back at Percy. He also studied Percy, but not the same way he had to me.

Frowning Theron looked at us both. For a second I thought he had recognized us.

"Why did you bring them to me?" Theron asked the guide.

"She forced me to, she defeated me in battle." Guide said pointing at me.

I snorted, "if you could even call it a battle." I said and Mr. Guide didn't take that too well.

He took a step towards me. Then he reached out quickly grabbed me around the waist and tried to sling me over the side of the place we were at, into the arena.

I of course didn't let that happen. While I was in the air I twisted my body around. Then I latched my feet around the guide's head. By doing a fancy twist, flip I slammed him into the ground.

"Try that again and see what will happen." I spat out at him. Just for good measure I stepped on his wrist hearing it crack. I felt bad about that, but I had to keep up my appearance.

I turned and faced Theron. He was looking at me, with even more interest. Seriously he needed to learn that it's considered rude to stare.

"How's about our guests show us that they deserve to be here." Theron said loudly, by now the fight had ended and everyone was watching us. The crowd cheered at his words. Percy and I looked at each other and laughed evilly. Percy's was better but we still sounded incredibly awesome and creepy.

"Let the fight begin. What do we do first?" Asked Percy.

"Go down there and show us what your made of." Replied Theron. Percy smirked and flinged himself off of the side of where we were standing. He landed on his feet, and let me tell you we were pretty high up. Either way Percy landed a lot more lightly than he should have of.

His little stunt impressed the crowd. They roared in excitement. All the crowd really wanted was a good fight.

"Release 10 monsters and half of the prisoners." Ordered Theron.

Immediately gates started to open. People were then pushed out and most of the monsters went out of their cages. The monsters that stayed were growling and ready to jump out and pounce on Percy. Although the said person only laughed.

Percy took out his sword. It also had glamour on it. The swords color looked similar to mine, except we put more of a reddish tint on his. Even though I had insisted that we should make ours the same shade. It's not like it really mattered so I let it go.

Percy slowly spun in a circle, looking and analyzing his opponents. Suddenly one of the monsters pounced at him, from behind. Percy turned in a full circle, swinging his sword. He had moved so fast I almost missed it. With his speed and momentum he was able to cleanly slice off the monsters head.

_Why didn't it turn to dust?_

As if thinking the same thing Percy glanced up at me. Then jumped and locked his legs around the man who had attacked him. Still in the air Percy twisted his body in a way that made him body slam the guy onto the ground. Percy had done it so skillfully that he had landed on top of the guy.

Probably because he had unlocked his legs and twisted up to land on the guy. He did that just before they hit the ground. The thing that really caught my attention was that Percy had landed, standing up. That was weird, but Percy was very capable of doing amazing things. I'm pretty sure this was the first time he had done that too. Maybe not, but he hadn't showed or told me he could do that.

Just then all of the remaining people lunged at Percy. The monsters for some reason hung back. It looked like they were examining his style and waiting for the best moment to attack. It was hard but I tore my eyes away from the fight.

"Where can someone find a decent place to sit around here." I grumbled, that got Theron's attention. He snapped his fingers and his servants rushed to get me a chair.

I looked away from them and turned my attention on Percy again.

He had jumped up and over the people. While he was in the air the monsters lunged for him too. Except Percy had expected that and slashed at them. He killed another one and jumped onto the head of a monster that looked like it was mostly a lion. He used the head as a spring board and jumped to safety.

Someone tentatively tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped they jumped in fright. All they were capable of doing was pointing to a chair, with a shaking hand.

I walked over grabbed the chair and moved it closer to the edge. My focus was once again on Percy.

He had landed I guess he spun around because he was now facing his opponents. Losing patience he charged towards them. Then just like in the movies, he fought them all.

He slashed, ducked, jumped, kicked out and broke someone's tracheae (throat). Then he jumped onto a monster and dug his sword into its head. Percy then proceeded with wrapping his hands around the hilt securely and swinging himself on it. That allowed him to kick the people and monsters in front of him. Which also bought him the necessary time to take his sword out of the beast in which it was in.

The crowd was delighted. By now everyone was standing up and cheering. I tuned them out and watched Percy. He did and arch over his head and cut a person in two. The monster that was behind the person got its head cut in two also. The crowd roared, I looked over and noticed a kid fall out of the stands, right in the middle of the fight.

Just about everyone noticed, it was horrible. The people wanted the kid to be a meal. Only the parents looked sorrowful. Percy glanced at the kid and continued fighting. It must have of been killing him to not be able to help the kid. Even though Percy was able to he couldn't and the was right there.

One of the monsters turned its attention on the kid. It most likely decided it would be an easier kill.

I think Percy noticed. It was hard to tell since he didn't look at the kid. Just continued fighting. He even yawned and suddenly Percy rushed forward so quickly I wasn't even able to follow him. It was crazy but somehow he managed to kill all of the enemies in front of him quicker than the eye could see.

I assumed that my dad had given him a little bit of his power in that moment. Percy then looked at the last monster. He made the glamour look even more red.

The poor kid was already backed up into a corner. Percy just walked very deliberately towards them. I knew that on the inside all he wanted to do was run to the kid and kill the monster. Sadly him and I had to keep up our facade.

That when the monster clawed at the kid. He ducked and raised his arm. Although the monster still got the poor kids arm. For some reason that made the crowd roar in anticipation. Looking around I noticed the child's parents were hugging each other closely. The mother was sobbing into her husband's arms. I felt really bad that I wasn't able to help them. They must have of been feeling horrible.

That's when Percy reached them and brought his sword up above his head. Then he dug it down into the monsters neck, tip first.

The crowd started whooping. What was wrong with them? They really didn't care what happened to people as long as they were able to see some bloodshed.

I brought up the corner of my mouth and let my teeth show. It was like my evil smirk. I knew that right now I looked really creepy. Either way I think I did a good job in not showing my disgust and distain. Instead I made it seem as though I had enjoyed the show. Which I hadn't, at all!

Right now Percy was towering over the kid. He just looked up frightened that Percy might kill him. Which was a possibility in the child's mind. Although I knew better, Percy wouldn't do that. He grabbed the little boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him back to his parents. They hugged the scared boy. The mother and father comforted their little boy and the mother started sobbing into her child's shirt. Then she showered him with hugs and kisses.

I turned to look back at Percy. He looked at me before running to the side of the arena and jumping back to where I was at.

He landed right next to me. It looked cool how he landed. Just wanted to point that out.

"Why weren't the monsters turning to dust?" I asked, turning towards Theron.

"The monsters that we have on this planet are different from any others. These are harder to kill and if you only slash at them not making a fatal wound they will continue to go after you. These are some of the toughest monsters in the universe." He explained and I nodded.

I stood up and so did Theron.

"We came here to talk to you." I said very formally.

"Why is that?" He asked me in a light manner.

"We would like to join your rebellion." I said.

"Yes well I'm afraid that only he would be able to join." Theron said gesturing at Percy.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?" I asked in a voice that held a bit of a menacing tone to it.

"Only he has proven that he can be in my rebellion." Answered Theron.

"Ahh, I see now, ok if you want me to prove it to you. So do I go and fight some monsters and people as well?" I asked in an amused tone.

"No, it has already been proven that you two can fight." Replied Theron with a hint of a smile gracing his features.

"Then how could I prove myself worthy to be in your rebellion or army." I said in a mocking tone. The last part I said with a questioning tone. I had also tilted my head to the side.

"I would like you to be an executer. For some people who were caught. They are all being punished for various reasons." Answered the guy who's wrist I broke.

"What's your name?" I asked turning to them.

"My name is of no importance to you." He replied.

Percy chuckled evilly as if this happened before and he thought it was funny, and dumb for a person to go against my wishes. I was mentally thanking him for doing that. It would really help with the disguise.

"When I ask a question I don't ask just to be polite. Get it? To me it is important enough to be asked. Now when I ask a question I expect an answer." I said in a low deathly voice. Percy chuckled again.

"Why are you so interested in knowing my name?" Countered the guy.

"Didn't you listen? I want to know how to address you." I said in an agitated voice.

"I did and I don't want you to know my name." Snapped the guy.

I marched over to him. Then I quickly grabbed his wrist. He growled at me but didn't pull away. He was smart enough to guess that it would cause him more pain to do so. I smirked and put one finger to his forehead. I looked for his name and found it.

"See how easy it is for me to find information that is withheld from me? It pointless to argue with me, Nestor." I told him and then turned my attention back to Theron. "So for the execution, will I be using my own weapon?" I asked my eyes gleaming. He noticed, even though I had faked that.

"No you will be using an axe that will be provided. I want the head off in one clean stroke. It could be a little more challenging for you. The axe has not been cleaned or sharpened in a few years. Therefore it is a very blunt axe. Good-luck." He told me and Nestor pushed me off the side of the box we were in.

Then some people brought out an axe and people. Someone handed me the axe. Other people lined up the twenty people I was about to execute. I touched the blade gently. The thing wasn't even sharp. It was flattened out, most likely from all of the times it hit stone.

I started to twirl the axe. I did that above my head, behind me and in front of me. Then I set it head first on the ground. I was still holding though. Right now I had the entire crowds attention.

I looked up into the stands and found the spot where I had just been. I noticed that Percy, Theron, and Nestor. They were all looking at me, I smiled at them, then I turned around. The people were lined up and ready to be executed. They even had the first person with their head on the stone.

I walked over to the person. "Please." They croaked, my heart went to them.

Leaning down next to them I whispered "trust me." Straightening I looked back up at the crowd. They were all cheering and wanted me to get on with my job.

My eyes locked on Percy's for a second. He looked like he wanted to tell me 'everything will be alright.' I almost smiled at him, but I kept a stony expression. Next I looked at Theron and a wicked grin spread across my face.

Then once again my attention was on the person. I built my energy and then raising the axe above my head, I struck down. It was as clean as a cut could get. The crowd went wild. I just smiled and looked at the next person. They gulped at me. Next I kicked the head and body out of the way.

Everyone thought that I had committed that horrid act. They had no idea about what I had actually done.

When I looked up I saw Percy had even believed that I had done that, and enjoyed it. He looked at me with a bit of disgust now. That hurt, I tried to tell him with my eyes that I was still the same person that he knew. I hadn't committed the crime. It was only acting, some recognition shone in his eyes and he smiled. He already knew me well enough to guess what I had actually done.

I did the same thing with the rest of the people. Although I had done it differently each time. Some with more class and style while others I dragged out the moment. I felt bad, even if I didn't actually kill any of them.

When it was over I handed the axe to one of the helpers, or servants. Poor people I wanted to help but knew that I couldn't. After I handed it back I jumped back to where I was just at.

I looked over at Nestor. Purposefully I walked over to him. "You are going to regret pushing me off the side like that." I whispered in his ear. He had been close to Theron. Guess who had overheard what I said and laughed? Right it was Percy, no actually Theron heard and laughed.

"Did I prove myself worthy of being part of your rebellion?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes you did." Theron said rising. "Welcome both of you to the rebellion against our ruler, Chaos. You show them to their rooms." He finished pointing to a random servant.

That's when I noticed that all of the cloaked figures where men. Women were all cleaning and serving the people higher up. They didn't think that women were able to do things that men could. That sent my blood boiling.

I turned to the girl that was going to be our escort. "What's your name?" I asked her, she bowed her head a little and whimpered.

"My name is Agneta." She replied in a sweet and shy voice.

"That's a beautiful name. Did you know what it means?" I asked Agenta.

"No."

"It means pure." I said in a kind tone.

She smiled, during our conversation she had been leading us to our rooms.

Agneta had brown hair, that was braided and warm hazel eyes. It seemed that only the women had normal colored eyes here. All of the men that I had seen all had red eyes. Which I have to admit was a bit creepy.

Finally we arrived to where we would be staying.

"You are the only female that has been accepted into the rebellion." Agneta told me.

"Ok."

"That means you will be sharing the room with males. The way it is set up is a few people to a room. Usually there is only five sometimes there are more and sometimes there are less people depending on the room. In this one there are already three other guys. You will be expected to go to the same places the men do. Also you will be expected to keep up with them." She said in a serious and solemn tone. Her kind eyes shining, with sympathy.

"I can handle myself. Plus I have an ally already. He will back me up if I get into trouble." I said and walked into the room.

The men who were in there went quiet. I walked over to an empty bed and laid down on my back.

"I think you have the wrong room." One of the guys said. Percy climbed on the bed that was on the top. We were in a bunk bed right now. So I of course got the bottom. Now that I thought about it that might not have been a good idea.

"Well I know that I am not in the wrong room." I countered with my eyes closed in a calm tone.

"Servants have their own area. As do the soldiers. You are in the wrong place." He said in a clipped tone.

"No I'm not." I said, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Yes you are now get out before I have to hurt you." Continued the guy. I felt his breath on my face.

I just turned so that my back was facing him. He gripped my shoulder and I felt his arm tense. My eyes popped open and I waited a split second before using his own strength against him. Before he knew it I had him pined to the ground. Right now my foot was on his face and I was holding his other arm, pulling it to the side.

The other people in the room laughed. Then abruptly they all went silent.

I looked over and saw Theron standing in the doorway.

"Why do you have him pinned to the ground and are hurting him?" He asked in a tone that said I had better have a good answer.

"He was claiming that I was lying about me staying here. Then he attempted to either hurt me or toss me out. I just prevented that from happening." I replied.

"I see. Well since you cannot stay in a room full of men you might as well stay somewhere else. Follow me." Theron said and turned, walking out of the room.

I followed him out. Then I fell into step with him.

"Where will I be staying?" I asked, as we walked people fell to their knees.

"You will be staying in a separate room. It has not been used yet. The room has all that you will need."

I nodded "ok." I said simply and we walked through a lot of corridors. I memorized the path. He was probably testing me, because I noticed that there were some corridors that we hadn't gone through but walked past. He didn't know it but he was helping me memorize more of the place. Finally we stopped at a room.

We walked in the room was nice.

"Is everywhere here connected to your castle?" I asked, that seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Yes it is. This is actually part of the main section." He replied.

"Thought so. Thank you for the room." I told him, looking around.

The room was bare mostly. It didn't have any dust though. Which was most definitely a good thing, at least in my opinion. The walls were an off white color, with random spots on the wall. Is that blood? The furniture was brown, which look very old. In a lot of parts of the furniture where chips (not potato chips). There wasn't a mattress only a bed frame and some blankets. The blankets had holes in them and looked like they were the thin and scratchy material. There were two doors in the room.

One door most likely lead to a bathroom. The other door was probably the closet. I walked over to the door on the right and grabbed the door knob. The cheap thing just broke off of the door, in my hand. I growled in frustration and kicked the door open. At least it stayed on its hinges.

It was the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door a rat came out. I wrinkled my nose. There was no way I was using that bathroom. For all I knew I could have a cockroach land on me in the middle of a shower. That would not be pleasant for me at all.

The bathroom looked as plain as the room. The sink cabinet was brown, like the bedrooms furniture. The shower didn't have a shower certain, the toilet looked like any other toilet. Well actually it looked like the ones that you would find in a public restroom. The walls were a weird shade of green, personally it looked like a poopy shade of green, but who am I to judge?

I walked out and went to open the other door. That's when I noticed that Theron was still here. I blinked twice at him, then I turned and opened the door. There was a little creature in there. It looked weird, like a child, but not at the same time.

"Hello my pretty." It said looking at me.

"First off I am not yours. Second, what are you? Lastly, get out of my room." I said in varying tones.

"I am a cleaner. Cleaners are my people and we live only here. We love to clean and we take care of things. We clean the castle. So do the human servants. But we can clean in places they can't clean. They don't even think about cleaning inside the walls. I love cleaning, I just started cleaning this room yesterday-"

"Ok I get it you like cleaning!" I roared. "Now get out you little pest!"

The thing walked out with its head bowed and shoulders dropping. I heard Theron chuckle.

"Didn't know you had such a big temper."

"Well now you do, sir."

"You know you look very familiar."

"I get that a lot."

" What about, princess?"

"Don't call me that. I hate how people say I look like the daughter of Chaos."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, well dinner isn't until a couple of hours. You can go and get some things for your room. Would you like me to show you the way to the supply room?"

"Sure."

With that we walked out of the room and went back into the hallways. This time we didn't have some crazy path to follow. When we walked into the supply room I was shocked. The supply room had everything in it. It even seemed more like a store than it did a room. They even had carts by the door.

"First things first is the bed things." I said.

Theron started walking I decided to follow him. He lead me to the area where they had things for beds. In other words mattresses, bed sheets, blankets, pillows, things like that. I started to throw down mattresses and belly flop on them, just to see what would happen.

It was actually kind of fun. There were some that I wished I hadn't belly flopped on though. One of the mattresses was grey. I flopped onto it and it felt more like a rock than anything else. I quickly got up and rubbed my stomach and shoulders. Because that really hurt! A different one I flopped on and bounced right back up. I laughed and did it again, the second time I jumped onto it so hard I went ricocheted forward. That caused me to almost bump into Theron. Somehow he managed to catch me, bridal style.

"Sorry 'bout that." I told him and continued to search for a mattress. Finally I found one that was nice and soft. Although not too soft, almost just right. My mattress at home was still my favorite.

Next he led me to find my bed sheets.

"Do you want black ones?" Asked Theron.

"No there is absolutely no way I am getting dark colors." I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get into bed one day and have a little visitor in there. By visitor I mean an insect or a rodent. Well you know something gross like that." **(A/N I don't have anything against rodents.) **

"Ok we will not get any dark material." He said in an amused tone.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him before turning and looking for the right set.

A Few Weeks Later

Theron's P.O.V.

It had been a few weeks now since the two recruits joined. They both had tempers and were excellent warriors. They worked together as if they had worked as a team for years. I can only assume that they have known each other for years. They are both so comfortable around the other.

The boy I do not like so much. Although the girl is a different matter. She interests me, in a way no other has before. I like how she does not let those who are below her run her over. I really like her personality, someone like her is someone who is worthy to be at my side, as my wife.

I took out the box that I had in my hand. Opening it I looked at the ring inside. The ring was silver with red diamonds. Most diamonds were clear although on this planet they were red. Much like the eyes of its residents. This was the planet were bloodlust ran through the veins of its people. Every child born would be born with red eyes showing it is part of this planet. Everyone here craved war and the prospect of drawing blood from another.

Today I was going to propose to her. She told everyone that she didn't have just one name. Different people called her different things.

When I proposed she would have to say "yes". Nobody could say "no" to me. Besides there was no reason for her to not be happy about marrying me. By my side she would have the world at her hands. First we would have to kill Chaos and his daughter, Callista.

Callista annoyed me to no end. How could she be so happy? She was always laughing and smiling. Every time I saw one of those smiles grace her pretty face I wanted to cut patterns on her face with my dagger. Then we would see if she would still be that happy and willing to show her face.

I laughed thinking about how in the near future I would do that. Then once I cut up her beautiful face I would chop off her golden hair. I preferred black hair, like my soon to be wife's hair. Once I get her hair I would stab her eyes. That way they could be red. Just the same color as the girl that I care about more than any other.

Suddenly Nestor rushed into my throne room. I frowned he had just interrupted my lovely thoughts. Once he was in front of me he fell to his knees.

"My lord I-I h-h-have very im-important information t-to t-t-tell you. I f-f-found out th-this morning-"

"Spit it out and stop with the stuttering." I said in a calm collected voice that sounded cold. I knew that it sent shivers down people's spines when I used this tone of voice.

He nodded eagerly. That's when suddenly my bride to be came in. I smiled at her and she smiled back with a smile that lit up her entire face. What a beautiful smile I thought.

"My lord." She said and bowed in front of me quickly. Unlike others she did a regular bow, not this falling to the knees thing.

"Yes what is it?" I asked. She took a moment to give Nestor a look of disgust. He returned her disgusted look with a glare. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had never show such dislike towards her before. Did it have anything to do with what he had been about to tell me?

"There were some traitors caught today. One of them was your General." She said in an even voice. I liked how she spoke calmly to me. Unlike the other stuttering buffoons around here.

"Interesting. I will go and check up on them in a moment." I said dismissing her. She bowed and strode out with a air of confidence and authority. She had perfect posture, she even held her chin a little up.

"Sir." Came the shaky voice of Nestor.

"What?"

"Today I found out that Princess Callista has been here for a long time. She is actually her." He told me, I started laughing.

"Callista's personality is not the same as my soon to be wife's."

"It is true one of the maids told me this. She has gained the trust of the Princess. She told me this, I myself have suspected her for a while. What she says is true, this maid would not lie. She is one of the most innocent of the people. Her eyes are only brown with a red tint."

"Bring her to me so that I may evaluate her memories."

Nestor left, with no grace. Not like my beloveds grace and calm. This cannot be she is not Callista.

Moments later a young girl was shoved through the door by Nestor. She stumbled a few steps before she righted her back. Then she walked to my feet and sank to her knees. The girl was visibly shaking, I smiled.

Rising from my throne I went to her, stopping right in front of her. I put my hand to her head and focused my power. I skimmed through her memories until I saw what I had been looking for.

_ I was walking towards the room of the lady warrior. She scared me, everything about her seemed dark and cruel. That's when I heard voices coming from her room. One of them sounded male._

_ "I think I'm gaining Theron's confidence. I felt really bad about hurting all of those people today." She said._

_ "It's ok. Well at least we know that with a good first impression we can gain Theron's trust. Callista you know I felt bad about killing all of those people too right? Then that kid, I thought he would die before I got there. I can't imagine how it would be to lose a family member." Said a masculine voice._

_ "I know. We really shouldn't call each other by our name's ok Percy. This is the last time, for as long as we are here." _

_ "Ok. Wait I hear something."_

_ My heart started racing I turned to run. Suddenly there was a hand over my mouth. Then another hand went around me and started pulling me backwards. The arms were lean with muscle and strong. It would do me no good to fight them. Either way I was scared and so I screamed and started kicking._

_ Nobody would hear my screams since they were being muffled right now. Maybe if I could knock down something. All I would need to do is make enough noise for someone to come check things out. I pounded one foot on the floor. Before I could get another foot down I was being lifted. _

_ This was the end for me. I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was all too much for me. I couldn't help myself. I just burst into tears._

_ Whoever they were brought me into a room. _

_ "How much did you hear?" _

_ I shook my head._

_ "Just tell me what I want to know and I will not hurt you."_

_ Again I shook my head._

_ "Listen I don't want to hurt you. But I will tell you I have been trained to be able to get information out of people. The kind of people who would die to keep a secret. I know that the information that I am asking for is not that important to you. Just tell me." Said a soothing voice._

_ "I just heard you guys call each other Callista and Percy. Also something about trust and you used the name of our leader." I said and burst into another fit of tears. _

_ Suddenly there was a comforting hand rubbing my back. Then she hugged me, saying comforting things. She was able to calm me down faster than even my mother had._

_ Well my mother never really had that much patience with me. But I still liked being comforted by her. She made me feel safe. How could I have of thought she was scary before?_

_ "You have to promise me you will not tell anyone of what you just heard, ok?" _

_ I nodded and I heard the two of them sigh. _

_ "Thank you."_

_ I bit my lip and stood up. I walked out quietly and went to my room. I had a bad feeling about keeping this secret. The princess was here. The person who Lord Theron wanted to kill the most. The one person who was hated above all others by Lord Theron. _

The memory ended and I slapped the girl in front of me. She fell to the side, clutching her face and whimpering. I proceeded with kicking her in the stomach.

"You know the penalty of keeping such things from me! Guards chain her to the wall! You are going to suffer. You four go and get the newest recruits." I ordered and ground out at the girl. How dare she keep such a thing from me.

The guards did as I told them to. After a few minutes passed the four that I had sent to go and get Percy and Callista returned. Arsen was one of the few that I had sent. His name meant strong and he really lived up to it. Arsen was the size of a few men. He had huge muscles and was almost 8 feet tall. Right now he was holding Callista. She was struggling in his grip.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him.

"Bring the boy and bring her. Let Callista go over there, don't actually set her free." I ordered. They brought over the girl and Percy. Callista was near them and I, only a few feet away.

I motioned for the person who was holding the girl to let her go. They did and stepped away. I walked around her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She screamed, music to my ears. Next I kicked her rib cage. I heard my boot connect with a satisfying crack. How I loved the sound of bones breaking. I noticed that one of her ribs had actually broken so bad that it was sticking out. Right where everyone could see it.

I leaned over her screaming body and grabbed the bone. Then I twisted it and pulled. Another crack filled the room and half of the bone slipped right out of her. Now she only had half of a rib where a whole one used to be.

"STOP! LET HER GO! STOP!" Screamed Callista. Her voice was pained and her eyes were wide. She was trying to run to the girl. I looked back down at the girl and noticed that she had passed out due to the pain.

"Take her away. Set her in the infirmary that way she may be healed for when she is put in the arena later today." I said calmly.

Next I walked over to Percy. I had never liked him. I was most definitely take pleasure in hurting him.

"You know I never liked you. There's just something about you..." I trailed off.

"The same goes for you. I could always tell that you were a cruel, heartless person." He spat at me. I punched him in the stomach so hard it brought blood into his mouth. He spat that out at me as well.

That angered me. I snapped my fingers and someone brought me a towel. I wiped my face with it and looked coldly at Percy. He looked back just as coldly.

I punched him in the face, stomach, upper cut to the chin, kicked him where it hurts most. Then I jumped and twisted my body to kick him in the face. I did all of this in a few seconds. I had always been fast and after training hard I was incredibly fast. Almost nobody was as fast as me.

I heard Callista yelling and screaming for me to stop. Looking over at her I saw that Arsen was having a hard time holding her back. She was really hurting him but he still held on to her. Since Callista is flexible she was kicking him. She would bring her leg back and kick him or she would bring her leg to the side.

I smiled at her knowing that the smile reached my eyes for once. I loved the prospect of torturing Percy. Callista was lucky that I had grown very fond of her. I think that when we had met at the void she was only pretending to act the way she had. Unlike now she actually showed her true demeanor. But she would have to learn not to mess with me and since I didn't want to physically hurt her I was going to hurt Percy in front of her which I knew was killing her on the inside.

I walked over to her and whispered "this is what happens to people I don't like. Also when they defy me, don't bring this upon yourself. I don't want to hurt you." I said and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She turned her face and tried to bite me. I laughed and walked back over to Percy.

"Go and leave Callista in the room that I had set up for her. We will continue this tomorrow at the wedding." I said and walked out towards my room in high spirits.

When I got into my room I looked at the cleaner. I motioned for it to let me see through its eyes. The thing about cleaners is that they can go into walls, and see through them. All cleaners had a special connection that let them see through each other's eyes. They could also allow other people to see through those eyes. That is why they were such excellent spies.

I looked at Callista she didn't look happy. In fact she was actually sitting on the ground crying. I felt a sudden ach in my heart at seeing her cry. Knowing that I was the cause of her grief was even worse. Right now all I wanted to do was go and comfort her. Although I knew that if I tried she would just push me away.

After some time she stopped and climbed into bed. She looked like she was having a very hard time sleeping. I sighed and dismissed the cleaner. That night I slept very well.

**Callista's P.O.V.**

I was shoved into a room. It was a nice grand room. Right now that was the last thing I cared about. I needed to escape and go to Percy. Right now he needed me. I looked around frantically.

I looked at the night stand. Maybe if I broke it and started hitting the same spot in the wall then I could escape. No they would notice. I needed to get out some way that they wouldn't notice for a while. I punched the wall and winced. Then I kicked it just to make sure that what I was thinking wasn't true. It was.

The walls were lined with metal. Most likely titanium. It was all too much for me right now.

My knees gave out from underneath me. I sat down knees bent resting on the floor, but still in front of me. I leaned forward and started crying. The only times when I cried was when I was very sad about something. This called for a time to cry. Even if I didn't like it.

I was crying for who knows how long before I heard it. My dad's voice. It was comforting and sounded like he was hurting. Most likely because he had watched me cry.

_Daughter don't cry. You can still get out. You are smart enough. Please stop crying I can't stand seeing you like this._

I had to be strong, for Percy. I stopped and got up. Straightening my back and holding myself like how a real princess would, I crawled into bed.

"Thank you, dad." I whispered knowing he would hear.

I tried sleeping but my attempts were futile. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened today. The reason why we were discovered was because of the maid, Agneta and Nestor. I didn't hate many people but I had always disliked Nestor. There was just something about him.

Suddenly I felt my eyes close and then I went into darkness. The last thought I had was 'my dad is always looking out for me.'

The next morning I woke up when my door was opening slowly. That big guy that held me back yesterday came in. Then a few girls followed him in. My eyes narrowed.

I sat up and glared at the big guy.

"We are here to prepare you for the wedding miss." Said a shy voice.

I threw the blankets off with a flick of my wrist and got out of bed. I was glad that my dad had made me go to sleep last night because I felt refreshed and ready for a hard day.

"Go ahead." I told them and they went straight to work.

All of them started going around setting things up. At the vanity they set down a lot of makeup. In the bathroom they set up a lot of things for my hair. With curling irons, straighteners and lots of pins that had regular diamonds. There was a lot of them all very small at the end of the pins. They were very pretty I had to admit. Then some other girls went to the closet and pulled out my wedding dress.

The dress was long. Cut roman style, weird since everything was basically Greek here. Although I hated to admit it the dress was nice. It flowed down to my feet and was one sleeved. It actually wasn't a sleeve it was just a thick strap that had held the thin cloth that flowed around my arm. Then there was a thick belt around my stomach, above my hips. Then the rest of the dress flowed down.

The girls set to work first with my hair. When they finished my hair was pinned up and curled. I had let down my glamour and let them pin up my hair how it was. Why would I waste energy keeping up a glamour when it was useless? The girls loved my hair, they kept on complimenting me about it.

"You hair is so silky."

"Your hair so pretty and shiny."

"I love your hair color."

"There are no split ends or cut off hairs."

"Thank you." I replied, my heart wasn't in it. They seemed to notice because they stopped.

My makeup was done with a gold color and brown at the end. They put mascara on me and blush. With pink lipstick. They didn't want to overdo it so they left it at that. Then they put diamond earrings in.

All of the girls started squealing.

"It's time for you to put on the dress!" They were chorusing.

I gave a smile but it was forced. I stood up and went over to the girls holding up the dress. They started to try and help me out of my clothes and into my dress. I wouldn't let them.

"He has to leave first. I don't want him to watch me change." I exclaimed.

The girls instantly glared at him. They all started to push him out of the door. They told him that they would be fine and to leave or wait outside of the door.

I grinned it was funny how he looked. His face seemed shocked and very over whelmed. I laughed and everyone stopped to listen. I didn't care though I was used to it. When I stopped laughing they finished shooing him out of the room.

"You have a beautiful laugh." The girls told me.

I smiled at them. I was actually beginning to like them.

"Are you girls going to be my brides maids?" I asked suddenly. I had been thinking about that for a long time now.

"No they got the prettiest girls on this planet for that." The girls said depressed.

I smiled gently at them.

"Well don't ever let anyone every call you anything but beautiful. That's what I think about all of you." I told them they all started blushing furiously.

For a second I had forgotten that I was marring against my will. But now it was back and I felt sad again. But today I was going to have to pretend to be happy. For Percy, my dad, Amara, my aunts and uncles, and for everyone else on my planet. I straightened my back and held myself in a regal way.

"Well let's finish this shall we?" I asked with a smile on my face.

The girls eagerly helped me into the dress.

They all stepped back and gasped. My eyes were closed and they brought me in front of a mirror.

"You look gorgeous." They were all telling me.

I opened my eyes and gasped. They had done a good job. I had never felt more beautiful in my life. Just looking at myself in the mirror right now. I closed my eyes, I had also never felt more sad. Today I would be marrying someone who I didn't love.

"Is it time to go?" I asked.

"Yes, now hurry!"

The girls put the veil over my face and rushed me out. When I was outside I noticed that big guy standing right next to the door. His jaw dropped and I looked to the side at the girls and saw them giggling. I smiled at him, not showing teeth. Then the girls led me away.

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. The doors opened and I was walked down the aisle by 'big guy'. I found out that his name was actually Arsen.

There at the end of the aisle stood Theron. He was smiling at me. He actually looked at me with, was that adoring or love? It scared me to think that he could actually look at me like that. I still kept the smile on my face looking straight at him. I walked as gracefully as I could. The best way that I could, I remembered the lessons that I took when I was younger on how to walk certain ways. My dad had hired people to train me how to walk. At the time I had thought it was weird but they taught me a lot of things.

Well right now I was silently thanking those people and my dad.

The wedding was almost over when Percy burst through the doors. His eyes were wild and he ran up to me. Theron pulled out his sword but Percy had already grabbed my arm and teleported us. We landed right in front of my dad and Amara. She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her and my dad.

"What happened?" She asked and I laughed.

"A lot of things happened."

"You look stunning." Percy said and I turned to smile at him.

"Thanks."

"No she looks gorgeous." Said Amara. I laughed and hugged her again.

"She looks like herself, like my little girl." Said my dad that really hit me hard. It was nice to see that my dad didn't think that I looked different because I was very dressed up. Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged him.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot."

"Your welcome. Do you have anything that you need to do?" He asked with a knowing look. I thought for a second and grinned.

"Yeah I do actually. I'll be right back." I said and ran out of the room. I ran all the way to my room and grabbed the banana that Theron had won for me.

I grabbed it and sent it to the place where I had been a few minutes ago.

Theron's P.O.V.

Suddenly a banana appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I was in the room that Callista had taken residence in for the time that she had been here.

I picked up the stuffed banana and grinned. My grin was an evil grin. Then I laughed.

My beautiful bride was secretly sending her things to me. That way when I took her back she would have her things here. I set it down and walked out, smiling.

Today she looked the most beautiful that I had ever seen her look. Even if she had blond hair and blue eyes. That was now my favorite combination.

**Well that's it. Sorry it took so long to update. I just didn't really want to write. Well thanks if you read it all I know it's long and some people just can't read for this long.**

**Please review, I love reading those. **

**The wedding dress for Callista if on this website.**

** 2010/04/14/san-patrick-bridal-2010-wedding-dress-collection/**

**Look for the one that says ****One-shoulder embellished strap for a sultry siren, Electra. Love the wide belt ****above it.**

**I'm sorry if it doesn't show fan fiction has a tendency to mess up the websites I have put on my stories. Even if they are related.**


End file.
